A Date Worth Remembering
by GentleCabbage
Summary: McCree and Hanzo have been secretly going out for a little while now. All behind closed doors as per Hanzo's wishes. So they never went on a single date before. Determined to change that, McCree asks Hanzo out on their first and with some convincing, Hanzo reluctantly agrees. The question is: will this date end up in flames or will it end up with Hanzo killing McCree? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1: A gift From Me to You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or there characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

The frozen afternoon air chills Hanzo at every step he made. The icy wind prickles though his duffle coat without fail. Even his scarf, snuggled right up over his mouth, makes little effort to protect him from the chilly air. The only luck the man has was that the ground had no snow on it. Just a bit frozen solid with a light coating of frost on the dead grass. It still irritated him regardless, but just less than usual if there was snow.

Anyway, this late November cold wasn't the only thing that perplexes the man as he made his way up to town. A conversation, he had with a certain cowboy a day ago on the phone, plays on repeat in his head.

It went a little like this:

"Moshi moshi? (Hello?) Hanzo says half interested upon answer the ringing phone. He wouldn't have answered it at all, but after the third call, it came apparent that someone wanted to talk with him. " Dono yō ni kono tenwabangō o shutoku suru nodesu ka? (how did you get this phone number?),"

"Eh?" The voice on the other side seems surprised for a second before saying. "I forgot ya speak Japanese. You completely stumped me there for a moment, partner,"

Hanzo right away recognizing the man's distinct voice and accent. "McCree?"

"Bingo," McCree's yells unaware that he was shouting. Hanzo had kept the phone about an inch away from his ear. Hanzo could hear muttering of voices in the background. The cowboy's voice also seem a bit fuzzy and had a slight delay in responses.

Hanzo states the obvious. "Where are you? Underground?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," McCree yells again and at a slight delay says. "Lots of noisy folks around me. Try not to let that bug you too much," McCree remarks loudly. "I'm on a train right now heading up your way and I… um finished up my job earlier than anticipated,"

"Is this all you have to say?" Hanzo asks and comments. "This is very unlike you to call like this. You usually show up unannounced,"

"... Yeah, I wanted to give ya a head up that I'm coming into town!" McCree shouts back at Hanzo. On the delay, he heard the last part of what Hanzo said. "Oh I do don't I… storming into your house like a thunderhead over the mountains,"

"So. I assume you're coming over," Hanzo says. "This time, you have to sleep in the guest room because my brother is home this week,"

"Aw actually I wanna ta ask ya something," McCree then hollers, not at Hanzo, but to the woman next to him on the train. "Will you stop your dang bellyaching. Imma asking them right now. No, you can't do it for me,"

"Who are you speaking with?" Hanzo questions.

"Um sorry about that just a grass widow who found the damn wine menu at 6 in the morning and going on 2 o'clock," McCree shouts louder than usually so the woman can hear it too. "Yeah talking about you… I ain't stalling," McCree then says in a more honeyed voice to Hanzo. "Anyway, I want to address something with ya. Ignore that little spat,"

"You are stammering," Hanzo scolds the man not sure if he wanted to know what McCree was going to say. "If you are wasting my time…"

"I'm getting there. Ain't gonna waste your time," McCree insists. He then clears his voice a couple times before he asks. "Well, you know how we are together and yet we never had gone on a single date?"

"Date?" Hanzo grabs his arm out of a nervous jester. Instinctively his eyes dart around the room he was in. Afraid Genji could be lurking around. When the coast is clear Hanzo softly whispers. "You know very well why we have not. I am not comfortable with the idea of people finding out this little secret,"

"What if we do it anyway?"

"I'm afraid I will have to decline this invitation,"

"If yer worried about people finding out, I've already thought around that,"

Hanzo doubts the man. "You thinking ahead? Unheard of,"

"Hey now, I am smarter than you give me credit for. My head just goes dim when I'm around ya," Hanzo could not hide his smile at McCree's excuse. McCree goes on to say. "You know that nature park near yer house? Genji showed me it last time I visited. There is a long route called North Bass Trail. Heard of it?"

Hanzo decided to hear out the man. "Yes, I know it."

"No one walks the trail because it doesn't go near any of the other more popular sights. It being almost winter and all makes the chance of encountering any lug down to zero," McCree adds. "It's pretty deep in the woods too. So no one will see us together. Also, if anyone is coming up the trail. We will know right away because we got some good senses required in our line of work,"

"I am afraid I am sticking with my first answer," Hanzo leans on his kitchen counter. Looking over his shoulder once more and Hanzo coyly says. "You are not convincing me in the slightest, Jesse,"

"I ain't done yet. I got a checklist of reasons, hoss,"

"Not really fond of lists," Hanzo closes his eyes as he enjoyed messing with the cowboy. "I do not have that much time to talk. So it's a no,"

"Oh come on, Partner," McCree's voice goes silent and then says."The old lady a few seats over says you sound cute and also that you should loosen up,"

"I am hanging up," Hanzo did not approve of McCree's big mouth. "Do not call again,"

"No don't hang up. Sorry," McCree pleads with Hanzo. "I didn't say who you are to them. So please stay with me," Hanzo scoffs to let McCree know he didn't hang up and was still listening. "I really want to go out with ya when I get there. Not just bum around your house,"

"I do not know, Jesse," Hanzo says annoyed. "I have no patience for you at the moment. Maybe you should take a train somewhere else."

"Just hear me out. We meet at the park, no one will be around to see us, and I can give you the gift that I got for ya."

"A gift?"

"Yes," McCree could hear the surprise in the man's voice. "Got ya little something-something,"

"Why would you get me a gift?" Hanzo asks. "Is there a reason?"

"No reason,"

"Is it a bribe?"

"It's not a bribe you crabapple. I just wanted to give ya something," McCree laughs at Hanzo's confusion. "Couples do that. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No I suppose not," Hanzo says quietly. "I am not used to receiving gifts from someone who does not have an ulterior motive,"

"Don't got one to speak of. If you need me to have one. I guess my motive is wanting you to be happy?" McCree questions. "Is that so bad?"

"Right. You are not the type to do such things as bribery," Hanzo whispers. "You are too kind and I have forgotten this. I must apologize,"

"Ya gonna make me blush… No need for sorries. Back in the day, I would have bribed ya just to look at me." McCree coos as he could feel Hanzo eyes roll at him.

"There is no need for you to give me anything," Hanzo wonders aloud. "I do not know how I feel about making you go out of your way too,"

"Malarkey, I'm gonna give it to you and you can't stop me," McCree goes on to ask again. "Are you still sideways on the whole date idea? I won't be going out of my way then,"

Cupping his chin, Hanzo thinks to himself before answering the man. "If… you are so keen on it. I suppose… we can," He could hear the rambunctious man cheer with other people around him. Snapping out of the sappy mood. Hanzo gave a stern warning. "If you do anything questionable. You will regret this Jesse,"

"Understood, Crabapple," McCree goes on to say. "Tomorrow at 4. Meet me at the red bench half way up the trail. There is a rock right next to it that kind of looks like Winston's head,"

"Please stop calling me crabapple," Hanzo groans as he writes down the vague directions on the back of a take-out menu. McCree then gives his farewells before hanging up the phone.

Now Hanzo finds himself here in the cold, a day later, making his way up to town. Yes, up to town and not to the park.

In his stubbornness, he thought if McCree was going to give him a gift, he will give one back. That is what couples do after all, but he had no idea of what an appropriate gift would be to give McCree. Usually, in situations like this, he would commission someone to craft a weapon of some sort. There is no time for that. He only has a couple hours. All while McCree had x amount of time to find something. Also, he doesn't think McCree would appreciate a sword.

Hanzo pondered to himself as he found himself walking by window displays by window displays. Nothing seems to jump out to him that would interest his cowboy. He could not ask anyone because that was too embarrassing for a couple reasons. One being that McCree is a modern day cowboy and that's kind of hard to describe to someone without sounding crazy.

Nuzzling up into his scarf he begins to list what McCree liked. Using his fingers he counts out: drinking, smoking, motorcycles, pointy boot stars that he wasn't sure what they were called in English (so spurs), old James bond movies, New Mexico's hot air balloons, sex… Arby's curly fries?

Sighing, Hanzo goes with the first option of booze. So Hanzo stops on by a liquor store.

Nevertheless, Hanzo being stubborn when it comes to help, got very annoyed by the salesman's eagerness to do exactly that: help. So he ended up scaring him off for bothering him. But right away, Hanzo became stumped by the rows of brown bottles before him. All he knew was that McCree liked bourbon whiskey. Hanzo once caught him gargling it in the morning before. He made him spit it out and use mouth wash. So he really knew that he loved the stuff.

In the liquor shop, however, there was a lot of those to choose from. So he shoots for a higher end bottle of the caramel color alcohol. Knocking the choices down to about five different brewers. Of that selection before him, he made a conscious decision to pick the one with the horse on it. The logic behind it was simple: Cowboys ride horses. McCree is a cowboy. He has to like horses. Unfortunately, that bottle with the bucking bronco on it was $2100.85 plus tax. Hanzo still ends up buying it. Seeing how he didn't really spend money on luxury items often. He thought the price was affordable to splurge on someone like McCree.

Leaving the shop, Hanzo still did not feel like he solved his problem.

The bag that carried the expensive glass bottle was light. Light in the terms that it seemed like it was not enough to be considered a gift. Even if he spent way more then he thought he was going to spend on McCree. It wasn't enough in his eyes.

Walking pass a floral shop he thought about giving the cowboy flowers. Is that a strange gift to give to a man? Would he even like them? Hanzo also questions the meaningfulness of flowers. They were just a cheap last resort gift and there is little to no thought put into them.

Yet Hanzo stops in his tracks. In the little floral shop window is a very tiny red and blue pot. It is about 3 inches tall and growing in it was an equally as tiny pale green cactus. Topping the green cushion was a ton of little spines and needles.

Hanzo stands there outside the shop for a good while. He stares at the little cactus behind the glass. He wonders if the cowboy would like such a small plant. What need would it serve for McCree to have one? Practicality was always the number one thing on Hanzo's list, but he wasn't looking for something for himself. He was looking for a gift for his cowboy. Though he was still not sure if he would like it or not.

Hanzo gives a sigh as he recites to himself: it's the thought that counts and he should not over think it. He convinces himself into purchasing the little cactus. The woman, who is the cashier and owner of the floral shop, was overjoyed that he was buying the small plant. Hanzo could see the sheepish look on her face grow to a big smile when he placed the cactus on the counter. The soft-spoken cashier comments. "If you don't mind me saying. I saw you standing outside for quite some time,"

"Yes, I know. I apologize if I was bothering you," Hanzo mutters back at her. He is not in a very chatty mood.

"Oh no, not at all!" The woman ensures the grumpy old Hanzo. "I was just a bit concerned that you weren't going to come in and buy Berry," Hanzo gave the woman an unimpressed look mixed with a bit of confusion by the name. She quickly says. "Haha I'm sorry, Berry is the name of this little one right here," She points to the cactus

"You named it?" Hanzo asks.

"Yep, I name all my favorite plants, but um…" She tries smiling again at Hanzo, who still gave her a dull scowl. "Berry is the last one I have. Well until next season we get some more succulents... It just seems like no one wanted this little guy and it's already winter," The woman then asks. "Would you be so kind as to keep his name as Berry? You don't have too, but all even give you a discount if you do,"

"It's a gift…" Hanzo admits. Thinking for a second before he responds. "I do not think they would mind that it has a name,"

"Oh goodie!" The woman giggles. "It's even better now that I know it's a gift," The woman takes an extra 30% off the little Berry, rather than the 10 she was originally going to do. She even places it in a special gift container. Now Berry won't be hurt by the cold and won't poke holes in the bag. No charge included. The woman goes as far as to tie a bright yellow ribbon around it. Yellow because she saw the yellow hair band that Hanzo was wearing. Also yellow is the symbol of joy and happiness too. Perfect for a gift.

Leaving the flower shop with his new buddy Berry. Hanzo starts his way to the nature park.

At first, when arriving at the park, Hanzo feels fine. Fine as in a bit grumpy that it was so bloody cold outside and he had to walk deep into the woods. Once Hanzo made it to his destination; the little red bench half way up the trail. The place was indeed isolated and there was a rock that kind of did looked like Winston's head. He is in fact at the right place, but Hanzo began to have his second thoughts.

Hanzo, studying the bench, feeling nervous about the whole thing. It's the first time he felt nervous about trivial things like dates or gifts. If anything he never cared about it before. Well not until he began having a relationship with McCree did that all change. This intimate relationship, that they shared together, made him want to care. Other "lovers" he had in past were nothing like this. Most were fronts for his family's illegal dealings to a lot of meaningless sex. To him, relationships used to be business and hook ups were only basic sexual relief for him. There is no love in it and no feelings were involved. That was fine by him. He thought he liked it that McCree came along and mucked it all up for him.

Now it was all about feelings. Very complex and strange feelings. An area that Hanzo was not very good in. It made him awkward and angry. But it also made him feel lonely when McCree was away and happy when he was close. It became hard to talk to him normally and yet easier to open up to him. letting his guard down when they were together. He felt like McCree understood him. That McCree knew that Hanzo is trying his best to show him affection. Trying his best to show the cowboy that he really cared. Things like gifts are one of the easiest ways to show someone that. Even this was hard for him…

Hanzo keeps on second guessing himself about the gifts. They were nothing real special. In his opinion, he could have done better with more time. He thought maybe he shouldn't give them to the man at all. That McCree would probably not like them. His mind just keeps going to that negative direction of thought.

Sighing as he takes his place on the bench in the cold. Hanzo places his bag down underneath the wooden seat. In hopes in catching the warmth of his breath. Hanzo pulls his scarf up and over his nose. Keeping his chin and cheeks warm as he could. The chilly air seeps right through his layers of fabric he wore. All while the wind brushes through the trees above and winter birds chirp their hearts out on the branches.

To pass the time he takes out a paperback book. A small one that could fit in his coat pocket. This paperback is a very old copy of Jack London's Classic: White Fang. It's cover was well worn with a white and brown wolf dog on it. Each page had that yellowish tint of age to them and ever so often a corner page would be creased down. Its spine was in bad shape making the paperback look misshapen. Some pages were even taped in, it was that bad of shape. It's as if it could fall apart at any minute in the man's hands. Though it didn't.

Hanzo had read this book many times before. It was one of his favorites. Hanzo always found himself reading it when the temperature began to drop outside. The idea of sled dogs intrigued the man and made him think of winter. He also likes wolves and dogs just in general. He loves their traits of being loyal and their undying obligation to their leaders. Something he wishes most people had.

Anyway, In much regret, Hanzo forgot to bring his gloves. The cold burns against his fingers. They became a pale red. The color stands out against the dry crumpled pages of his book. However, Hanzo ignored the pain and focuses on reading. He wants to pass this time with written words, other than being victim to his thoughts and the cold.

The time trickles on by in a blur. Before Hanzo knew it the time was up. His killer instincts do not sleep, even on days off, for Hanzo knew someone was making their way in his direction. A little more than 6 yards away, he made out the footsteps. Each step they took hit the ground with a thud. A heavy thud that, if on pavement, would have made a sharp click. Hanzo could tell right away, without looking up from his paperback, who was approaching him.

Hanzo doesn't greet the man towering before him. Even when the man outstretched his arms as to present himself. Not caring to give a glance up at him, Hanzo enjoys making him struggle for his attention. Hanzo would not admit that to him as it's more of a guilty pleasure not needing to be spoken aloud.

Being ignored was not on the agenda today. So the cowboy exclaims playfully in his husky tone. "I'm freezing my balls off here, partner, and you aren't gonna say anything? No hello. No, It's been awhile? A simple howdy would do,"

Honestly, Hanzo could not expect anything less graceful than that of McCree's greeting. Hanzo hides his smirk behind his scarf. Closing his book, Hanzo slips it back into his pocket. He looks up at McCree, who was in his heavy brown beat up parka. Patches and snares could be seen everywhere on it. Along with the snares, there were tufts of white fur peeking out from under the sleeves. He also wore brown leather gloves and well-worn boots. Regardless of the temperature, McCree also wears his signature hat all year round. That means today too.

After inspecting the man, Hanzo scoffs. He then says snugly narrowing his eyes onto McCree's face. "The rules of the park say you can not mess with the wildlife. So shoo," He flicks his wrist at McCree.

"Ha ha ha. Good one slick," McCree snorts back sarcastically fixing his hat on his head. "You real stand-up comedian,"

"You would be the first to say that," Hanzo responds dryly. He crosses his arms just as a gust of wind hits them hard. Shredding right through their coats. It made them both shiver and scrunch up their noses at the same time. McCree could also hear Hanzo grumble under his breath at the cold. Can't say he wasn't bothered by the cold either. He was born in New Mexico for pete sakes.

McCree slumps right down next to the bitter Hanzo. He leans backward and forwards as he shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. Doing all this in the hopes of finding shelter from the cold. "Could have been better weather today," McCree exhales harshly at the chill around them. "I heard freezing to death ain't that bad."

"I have a question," Hanzo says to the man who wasn't taking to the cold too well.

"Shoot for it, hoss, I'm not a popsicle yet,"

"Why were you so determined for this?" Hanzo asks gesturing around them. "When I have a very nice warm home?"

"It's because you are stubborn as a mule and have rules for everything we do together," McCree retorts and then straightens up so he was eye level with Hanzo. "There is also doing this outside closed doors," Taking his finger he hooks onto Hanzo scarf. McCree pulls it down so he could give Hanzo a quick kiss on the lips.

Hanzo stares a moment at McCree. He tries to keep a stoic face. It seems to come out all wrong. It ends up making him have a flustered scowl. "Your lips are chapped," He doesn't mean to complain. He actually really enjoys when McCree does stuff like that. However, he feels awkward for liking it. So being mean is his natural response. He also was this strong warrior, that supposed to show confidence and skill in everything he does.

So It's kind of… No, it's really embarrassing in his eyes. Just to think that he melts at a single kiss from a cowboy. Hell, even a wink gets him worked up in his head. Burning a fire under his skin.

McCree, on the other side of things, loves to see Hanzo get all flustered. It makes his day every time. It almost scary that Hanzo can be a stone cold killer one moment to a bashful wreck the next. It makes McCree smile. In his mind, Hanzo is a two sided man and that he was the only one who get to see both sides of him.

Sweet moments aside, McCree snaps his fingers remembering something. "Oh, before I forgot. I got dat gift for ya I mentioned,"

Hanzo fixes his scarf over his red nose. He closes his eyes as he says "Yes and I got you something too,"

"Ya did-"

Interrupting the man right away, Hanzo stubbornly says. "Since it did not feel right for me to be the only one to receive something," Hiding his nervousness with a bitter voice. "If you do not want them. I understand. They are not that important,"

"I'd hang myself before I'd say no to something like that," McCree huffs leaning back against the bench. Fixing his hat on his head, He smirks at the man.

"Very well," Hanzo trying to disregard the happy look on McCree's face. He honestly says. "I am not sure how much you will like them,"

"I ain't a complicated man. You could have given me a coupon for Arby's," McCree comments as Hanzo leans down to get the bag. "Hell, I'd settled for Jack in the Box coupons too, but not taco bell. I like my Mexican food real,"

McCree happily talks away about fast food joints completely forgetting he was receiving anything. Hanzo sighs at the man. McCree never spoke this much when he is around others, but somehow he never shuts up when they were alone together. Hanzo, looking in the bag, decides to take out the expensive bottle of bourbon whiskey first. He hands the bottle to the man. "Here, I wasn't sure what one you liked…"

McCree inspects it and right way recognizes the brand. "Who the hell did you kill to get this?" McCree undoes the seal to have a little smell and a tiny taste. Somehow that confirms the authenticity of it. "This is almost worth two grand,"

"It's more than two grand actually…" Hanzo says. "If you do not like-"

"No, I ain't giving it back," McCree snorts interrupting Hanzo. He held the bottle tightly in his hands and even turned his back to Hanzo. "You already have given it to me. It's mine. I'll shine out of here if you try to take it,"

Hanzo, a bit relieved, sighs. "I am thankful you like it,"

"Are you kidding? I would settle for cheap moonshine, but you got me top of the line whiskey. How can I not like it?" McCree then squints at Hanzo. "I'm a little upset that you spent more than a grand on me. What's wrong with you. Have you seen me,"

"Much is wrong with me," Hanzo exhales harshly. He then says. "I guess if you are so settled on the bottle you don't want this," Hanzo showed him the gift box that had a bright yellow ribbon on it.

McCree quickly stuffs the bottle in his jacket pocket. You know for safe keeping. McCree takes the box from Hanzo. "I hope it's another bottle of booze," Hanzo gives him a look. "Just kidding,"

Opening it up, McCree lifts up a translucent cylinder out of it. Blinking a couple of times at the little green plant inside it. He stares at it for a good while, before looking up at Hanzo, and then back down at it. "Where did you get this?"

"A floral shop in town," Hanzo says not sure what McCree was thinking. "It… has a name,"

"It does?"

"Berry,"

"Berry?" McCree whispers to himself looking down at the little cactus. Studying the cactus for a moment he then looks up at Hanzo. "Can it have a last name too?"

"Yes," Hanzo says back to the man. "I don't think there are any rules when it comes to naming plants,"

"Okay," McCree holds little Berry in his lap. He doesn't say what he was thinking. He only holds onto the small plant. Hanzo wonder if his silence meant he did not like it or he was just thinking of a name. He waits quietly for McCree to say something. After a short while, he does.

"I have ta say… " He begins, but then stops. McCree then exhales his warm breath into the air, while he moves Berry to his side. He then continues. "You trumped my gift by a mile, hoss," Reaching into his bourbon free pocket, McCree pulls out a small rectangular present. He leans his forearms onto his thighs. "It's not worth a grand, but it's something I really wanted to give you. I guess for a long time," He nods his head to Hanzo to pick up the present out of his hand. Taking the small present from the Cowboy's glove, Hanzo studies the box. It is silver in color with a white ribbon on it. Opening it up carefully Hanzo's eyes grew wide at the sight inside.

A dark black and purplish flint arrowhead necklace shimmers inside. A thin leather rope was carefully tied around the old arrowhead pendant. No beading was necessary or included; for there was an elaborate string of knots that decorates up the rope. It made it look complex and simple at the same time.

"I hope you don't mind that I added the leather…" McCree smiles. "It would be kind'a funny if you carried an arrowhead in your pocket now,"

Hanzo had no words to say to the cowboy. He is in fact utterly speechless. The arrowhead necklace took his breath away. He felt like it had more meaning to it than just an arrowhead. Hanzo didn't even want to hold it either. He is afraid that he might tarnish it somehow with his touch. How can he accept something as special as this?

McCree, seeing the vexed look on Hanzo's face, whispers in a low quiet voice. "An old man, who I really looked up to as a kid back in New Mexico, gave me that. He said I should give it to someone I really cared for." McCree tries to make it sound not such a big of a deal. Though to him, it was. "Then again he was the town drunk and whipped my ass for skipping school for poker," Hanzo turns his head up from the arrowhead and stares at McCree with a blank look. This look catches the man off-guard. McCree tries to say something, but Hanzo stretches his hand up to McCree's face.

"Shut up," Hanzo softly says and gives the man a long kiss. After parting, the both of them put their foreheads together. At that moment, all they felt was each other. Hanzo closes his eyes and with a slight smile thanks, McCree in a whisper. "I'm very thankful that you are giving this to me. So Arigatō, Jesse." Hanzo then admits to McCree. "I do not think I deserve such a valuable thing as this,"

"No, hoss," McCree coos. He kisses Hanzo on the forehead. "It's something I really want you to have. To show how much you mean to me" McCree then huffs. "Don't think I just let any sidewinder take my heart. If I didn't think they deserve it," He gives Hanzo another kiss. McCree then lets Hanzo look back down a the arrowhead. Hanzo still did not want to hold it. He was fine just looking at it in the silver box. Though McCree thought otherwise. "Come on, put it on. It won't break if you touch it, partner,"

Sighing at the thought, Hanzo finally picks up the necklace lightly between his fingers. "I still do not feel like I deserve it, Jesse," Before another word can escape from their mouths. A fairly large magpie swoops down and snatches the pendant right out of his hand.

McCree and Hanzo's eyes follow the bird in disbelief. The magpie chooses to fly straight up a giant evergreen standing behind them. Leaving them both stunned in the cold.

McCree, hiding how pissed he is, reaches down to his gun. In his really low gruff voice, he mutters. "Never ate me some magpie pie before," His brown pupils drift to the corner his eye to look at Hanzo. "I ain't letting no good varmint take- Hanzo?" McCree turns his head to look at the now empty seat beside him. Hanzo was gone. Missing. Vanished. All that was left was a cold eerie feeling. McCree whips his head to the evergreen to see Hanzo at the base of it.

Hanzo was looking up at the tree with his hand placed on its trunk. He was scoping out the branches above. Evergreens are not the best tree for climbing. They have thin bendy branches that can't handle that much weight. It's common sense not to climb them, but for Hanzo, it is an easy task. Without so much as a word to the cowboy, Hanzo starts climbing up the tree. He is gone in seconds. Determined to get the necklace back.

As for McCree, he leans up and against the bench with his arms stretched out along the back. He slips his hat down over his eyes. No need to waste any energy in the cold yelling after him. It sure made him mad, that Hanzo did even say a word to him. He also wonders if Hanzo was fast enough to catch the damn bird, but then again judging by how fast he can climb, he has a good chance.

Not long until McCree hears Hanzo muffled call. "Oi, cowboy," McCree looks over to his right. To his utter surprise, McCree sees Hanzo hanging upside down from a different tree right beside him. Hanzo's yellow hair band flutters in the wind. The arrowhead necklace, now around his neck, dangles along with the yellow band. His red scarf, replaced by the necklace, was now being held between his teeth.

"Could have given me a heads up, compadre, before doing something crazy like that," McCree grunts at the upside down man. "Could of shot ya,"

"I dought I'd let you shoot me," Hanzo eyes look up and down the cowboy as he says. "And also what an idiotic thing to say. Climbing a tree is not that insane,"

"Climbing an 180-foot tree after a bird, yeah not loco," McCree snarks back at Hanzo.

"I have climbed up the outside of Tokyo Tower for a hit before," Hanzo muffles at McCree. "I do not think a tree is that bad," Hanzo then spits out the scarf to the ground. "Grab that for me,"

On demand McCree gets up to snatch the scarf off the ground, while Hanzo disappears back into the tree. "Well sorry, I ain't no ninja. I like my boots firmly on the ground. Thank ya very much," McCree grumbles as he reaches down to grab the scarf. "Not the point I was trying to make," All of a sudden, he felt something heavy hit his back. Hanzo had slipped down and out of the tree and onto McCree's back. He then volts off him. He effortlessly lands back to the bench. McCree almost falls over and face first into the ground. Luckily getting his footing. He whips around and gave Hanzo the most unpleasant glare he had in his arsenal.

Rolling his eye at the man, pissing him off more, Hanzo sits down on the bench like he did nothing wrong. He stretches out his hand. McCree could not believe the Hanzo attitude. Hanzo grunts as if it was such a bother even to stretch out his hand. "Give it to me,"

"I'll give you something all right,' McCree mutters stomping over to Hanzo. He had forgotten how infuriating Hanzo could be at times. Yep, it wasn't just Hanzo who gets irritated. McCree gets just as mad at him, but he just better at controlling it.

McCree slams the scarf into Hanzo's hand. However, he did not expect Hanzo to hold onto his hand tightly. So tightly he could not move it away. McCree, completely forgetting he was mad at him, watches Hanzo fish out the scarf between their hands. "What are you doing?" McCree mutters to Hanzo. As McCree expected, Hanzo doesn't say anything back to him. So McCree stays quiet and lets the man do his thing.

Once freeing the scarf, Hanzo goes on to pull McCree down next to him. Hanzo then lets go of McCree's glove to fix the scarf back onto his neck. Once done with that he shows the man his hands. They were wet from climbing through the trees after the bird. His fingers stung in the cold, but being also wet made them hurt way more. It did not help that he has forgotten his gloves as well. In a quiet voice, Hanzo mutters bitterly at the cowboy. "I am cold," McCree can see the troubled look on Hanzo face as he tried to form the words. "Can you…" He gives up quickly and bites his lip in frustration. Instead of asking the cowboy. Hanzo decides to take the ends of his scarf and loop them over McCree's neck. This, in turn, pulls McCree closer to him. He hopes the cowboy gets the clue of what he wanted.

In a quiet voice, Hanzo mutters bitterly at the cowboy. "I am cold," McCree can see the troubled look on Hanzo face as he tried to form the words. "Can you… forget it," He gives up quickly and bites his lip in frustration. Instead of asking the cowboy. Hanzo decides to take the ends of his scarf and loop them over McCree's neck. This, in turn, pulls McCree closer to him. He hopes the cowboy gets the clue of what he wanted.

"I see," McCree got what Hanzo was trying to ask. "Ya could've just said so, crabapple," McCree wraps his arms around Hanzo. McCree holds him up against to his chest. He takes his gloved hands and holds together Hanzo's bear ones. Bring a satisfying relief to the sore fingers. McCree reinsures Hanzo. "It's fine to ask me for some extra warmth," Hanzo doesn't say anything back at the man. He was busy enjoying his newfound comfort. So McCree only hugs the man harder while saying. "I'm freezing my jimmies here anyway. So I need some of your warmth too,"

"Don't ruin the moment," Hanzo says annoyed by McCree's mannerisms.

Absorbing the heat of the other, Hanzo nuzzles against him harder. McCree could bearly keep the smile off his face at Hanzo's behavior. "I'll try not to," McCree whispers in a hushed voice. "I'll try not to,"

* * *

 **Author's note*** _There are going to be way more chapters coming up... so be happy? Be sad? Be awkward? I dunno be something. I also think I made this chapter way too long~_


	2. Chapter 2: Is Sleazy The Right Word?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or there characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

The howling wind and bitter sting of cold could not break through their embrace. Even when the temperature drops along with the sun as late afternoon turned to early evening. One another snuggled up against each other. The two men stayed warm. The whole time they spent, in each other arms, was in silence. A long silence, that is only interrupted by the occasional short songs of birds above them.

This silence around them wasn't a bad silence either. It was comforting one that they are used to sharing with each other. Maybe that was unappealing to some, who wants to spend time on a date with someone in utter silence, rather than talking the night away. Yet this quiet time, Hanzo and McCree spent together, was one of the things they cherished the most. It was hard finding time for moments like these. They both traveled a lot and they may not see each other for weeks or even months. More often or not, when they do meet up, they never get alone time just to be with each other. Someone always seems to show up to ruin it. That stems from Genji always being home to Hana barging herself into Hanzo's house. They never seem to get enough time to be together. So when they do get their peace and quiet. It's best to cherish their time together in silence and get away from all the noise around them.

That being said, they both enjoyed being so close to each other they lost track of time. Late November's evenings were nonetheless dark as midnight. Gray and blue clouds cover the entirety of the sky. It was only 5:40 and yet the skies and woods made it seem much later. In a muffled voice, that had a slight gravelly feel to it, McCree comments. "It's getting pretty dark, ain't it,"

Hanzo opening his eyes to inspect the sky and then the woods around them. Closing them once more. Hanzo then breathes out a cloud of warm smoky breath before saying. "Yes, it is. I am used to the shadows so I do not mind a little darkness," His voice was also a bit rough. However, the way he formed his words were way smoother and sadder sounding then McCree's hardy tone. Hanzo asks the cowboy. "Do you not like it? The darkness?"

"No I'm fine with it," McCree smiles dimly in the shadows. "Makes me wanna go hunting, though,"

"Hunting…" Hanzo repeats back to the man. Sitting up a little, but still leaning against him, Hanzo agrees. "Hunting is good. It's a fine night for that," Hanzo smiles slightly in the dark along with the man. "It has been a while since the last time I have gone,"

"A real shame ain't it," McCree signs. "We could have gone if I thought about it earlier," Chuckling a bit to himself, he then goes on to say. "For some reason, I keep forgetting that you're into stuff like that,"

Hanzo sits up completely to face McCree. Making the man let go of him, Hanzo asks "What do you mean?"

"What I mean? Um well…" McCree gives a nervous grin. He wanted to go back to snuggling in silents. However, he can see the impatiens build up in Hanzo, making him sign. McCree then says. "I ain't use to doing stuff like hunting or fishing or camping with other people… that I um..."

"Antisocial?"

"No? What? No, that's not what I mean," McCree grumbles. "You are the antisocial one, hoss,"

"There's a difference. I am not scared to talk to people. I speak my mind all the time. I, however, just do not like them,"

"That's the same thing,"

"Whatever," Hanzo hisses. "So what do you mean exactly?"

"I mean that I have never done any of that with my ex's in the past," McCree mumbles. "I've dated a very specific type. I guess you could say. None of them liked the outdoors or anything I liked,"

Hanzo, curiosity peaked, asks. "And what type would that be?"

"Showgirls and or entertainers of the female variety,"

"Really? You dated strippers?," Hanzo rolls his eyes thinking McCree was joking. "I am asking you seriously,"

"No… I'm pretty darn serious," McCree curls his lip as he looks away from Hanzo. Kind of expecting to get chewed out, he says. "I would not use the word stripper, but some may have or may not have worn clothes for their profession,"

Hanzo squints at McCree and says. "That is actually not very surprising. Knowing you that is,"

"Yeah yeah," McCree snorts. "I rather you not say that to people,"

"Like you said. I am antisocial one. So you do not have to worry," Hanzo says back to the man. He then takes a moment to picture it. He could see McCree sitting at a poker table drunk with a scantily clad lady on his lap. Yeah, it didn't seem too crazy to him. Ordinarily, he would not give it a second thought, but Hanzo then realizes something. He whispers to himself "Wait, what does that make me..."

McCree could feel Hanzo's eyes glaring at him. "What? I was in a gang and was young. Don't judge me too harshly there partner,"

"Sleazy?"Hanzo says out of the blue. He didn't mean to direct it at the man. If anything he directed to himself. He was trying to remember a word that means immoral and or disreputable. It was the only connection he could think of between him and the cowboy's so-called type. Hanzo wonders if McCree somehow considered him that. He just happens to think of sleazy as his English word of choice to describe those characteristics.

"I was in a gang!" Feeling a bit offended at the comment, that wasn't actually directed at him. McCree barks at Hanzo. "You know, not too many good girls hang around bikers and robbers," The cowboy's hollering snaps Hanzo out of his thought to see him flare up. "You know what, even if they weren't good, I like them all the same. I don't judge. Have ya ever spent time with a showgirl? Three times amount of personality than anyone," McCree then bitterly asks the man. "What about your ex's? They can't all be purdy,"

Hanzo never heard McCree talk so fast. He usually had that slow cowboy draw, but not at the moment. Meeting McCree's intensity, Hanzo scoffs back not sure what the man was talking about. "Classy rich woman. I wouldn't really call them exes. I never consider them special or lovers,"

"Now that just cold, partner. I feel mighty sorry for the string of hearts you left" McCree mudders not looking at Hanzo. "So what do you fancy then, casanova?"

"Financial gain and no strings attached sex is closest I have to what you are asking," Hanzo grunts holding his head high. "I had more important matters at the time dealing with business,"

"Is that so," McCree snorts. "Well at least I'm not patronizing ya for yer cold sex life,"

"Bite me," Hanzo grunts at the man and he was having such a nice time up till this point. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he was being yelled at in the first place. Frustrated at McCree, Hanzo closes his eyes. Flaring his nostrils before he admits. "I do not understand you,"

"Patronizing means-"

"No not that," Hanzo interrupts McCree right away. "I do not understand why you confuse me with them," McCree did not expect Hanzo to say such a thing. He gives him a very strange look. Hanzo crosses his arms and goes on to mutter. "You said that you keep on forgetting that I am not like them. I do not see how. I am very different from what you called showgirls," Hanzo then states. "I thought about it and this is the only conclusion I can come up with. I am not sure if it's the correct, but is it because I am of the sleazy type? As you said it what your type is and sleazy means immoral right? And I have done many things that warrant that title from being in the yakuza,"

"Yer bluffing right?" McCree asks as he now the one, not understanding. "Yer pulling a hat over my eyes?"

"No?" Hanzo frowns. "Is sleazy is not the correct correlation?"

"You aren't kidding… are you?" McCree, in a booming voice, nearly laughs himself off the bench. He abruptly grabs Hanzo to keep himself up straight. This makes Hanzo freeze up at the cowboy's suddenness. He wasn't sure what he said to make him laugh so hard. McCree howls. "Oh, oh that's rich!"

"Nani?" Hanzo, getting fed up with McCree, says. "Did you hit your head?"

"Oh my lord," McCree, who has to choke down his laughter, barely says. "You are not in the same boat as them!" McCree was laughing so hard it brought tears to his eyes. He shoves his face into Hanzo's shoulder. Muffling into Hanzo's coat, McCree manages to say. "I can't believe you thought that you were," McCree squeezes Hanzo harder as he tries to calm himself down. "I was just trying to say earlier that I don't know how to date someone seriously because I only been with showgirls," McCree lifts his teary face to look at Hanzo. "Not that I thought you were like one. That's crazy. Your nothing like that at all, partner" Looking into Hanzo's surprised eyes made McCree burst into laughter again. The cold stung his wet eyes as he wheezes. "Sleazy is not the word you want to be throwing around too. It doesn't fit ya at all,"

"Jesse, calm down,"

"No, it's too much," McCree snickers. "Boy howdy, that's hysterical,"

"Jesse stop it,"

"I can't breathe. It's too much for my lungs to take," McCree chokes out wrapping his arms around Hanzo. "And I thought you were calling me sleazy. But no!"

"McCree!"

"I got all defensive for nothing too,"

"McCree you shall stop now," Hanzo grinds his teeth as he threatens the man. "Or do you want to get hurt?"

McCree kisses the side of Hanzo's scornful face and then snorts. "But, it's so funny that ya thought that. You being on the same level as a stripper. Come on. That is the best thing I heard all day. Then again you thought you were sleazy so I don't know,"

"Damare! (shut up)" Hanzo shouts at him. "It's the way you said it, you bastard, that confused me. You should have been clearer," Hanzo then says. " Watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasu! Nōtarin! (I speak Japanese. Dumbass). I was not born speaking perfect English,"

"I ain't judging you. I think it's mighty adorable actually," McCree, not flinching at Hanzo's growl, smirks at him. "I mean you ain't wrong about sleazy meaning immoral, but sure howdy, no one uses the strict definition of it when they say it," McCree goes on to whisper what people usually mean when they call someone sleazy *****.

"That is… disgusting," Hanzo says back at the man.

"You're the one who described himself as it," McCree, completely forgetting that he originally excepted being called sleazy, teases the man for miss using the word.

"Damare. I do not want to talk with you," Hanzo puts his hand to his face not believe what he said.

"Hanzo," McCree coos.

"Damare!"

"Hanzo, guess what?" Hanzo refuse to acknowledge him anymore. He was busy brooding over his actions. "Don't be that way. Guess what!" McCree tries one more time. It was in vain.

Hanzo only answers back with a scornful glare. The same deadly glare he gave to those who have crossed him in the past. All those people are in the ground except for one who came back from the grave. McCree, not easily scared, meets the glare with the most radiant smile he could muster on his gritty face. "Hanzo did you know… " McCree hums low in a milky voice. "That I love you so much,"

The glare vanished in seconds and a rush of heat hit his face. Hanzo feels shivers run up his spine at the soulful words. Hanzo takes a moment to register the genuineness of the man's confession. Not being used to such straightforwardness of his lover's feelings yet. It took him back a little. Turning his head from the man as he covers his mouth. Hanzo goes on to mutter behind his palm. "I love you too, but please do not talk about it anymore,"

"As you say, sweet-pea," Taking his gloved hand, McCree brings Hanzo head back to him. "As long as you don't make me your first ex,"

"You are lucky to even be near me,"

"Not nearly close enough," Not wasting time, he plants his mouth onto Hanzo's. Understanding that he wasn't escaping from this, Hanzo wraps his arms around the cowboy's neck. It's not like he wanted to escape anyway.

After a good while of making out in the cold, they got little more intense. Hanzo was practically on top of the man. It was like they forgot where they were as the cold did bother them. McCree had pulled out Hanzo's hairband. He like being able to mess up Hanzo's long thin hair. Hanzo pays back the favor by knocking the cowboy's hat off his head. Now the rim won't be in the way as they kissed.

However, luckily one of them has some form of self-control. Between breaths, Hanzo rasps pulling away slightly. "J-Jesse..." McCree still going at ignores him. "Jesse," Hanzo calls again as he pulls way more from the man. Putting his cold palms to McCree's face to get him to stay still. Hanzo whispers out of breath. "Jesse. We need to stop. We can not do it here,"

"Why not?" McCree husks putting his forehead against Hanzo. He stares into Hanzo's eyes with lust. "I want you to do me in real good,"

"Damnit, do not say that you glorious bastard," Hanzo curses losing himself as he goes back kissing McCree out of weakness. He then jerks his head back. He brushes his hair out his face. In a more stern voice, Hanzo says. "To my deepest displeasure. We can not do it here,"

"I want it so badly," McCree hangs his head and rests it on Hanzo's shoulder. "Come on. What if I beg? Is that what you want? I'll do it. I'd lick the soles of yer boots If I have too,"

"Not here," Hanzo feels himself slipping, but he stays firm. Hanzo puts his hand over the cowboy's mouth to shut him up. "It is a bad idea and you know it,"

"Give me a good reason to stop," McCree pouts behind the other's hand. Getting a brilliant idea. McCree takes his tongue and swipes it over Hanzo's hand. Hanzo tries his best not to let the man get the better of him. He keeps his hand firm. Nevertheless reluctant, McCree grabs the hand and starts sucking on Hanzo's fingertips looking up into Hanzo's eyes. Whipping his hand free, Hanzo grasps McCree's face. He roughly digs his fingers into the man's cheeks. All in hopes, the man would stop, but it only encourages him. McCree snarls at the pain. "I like it when you scratch me hard,"

"I like to do more than scratch, but we are in the middle of the woods at night," Hanzo points out holding the man's face up. "We will freeze to death at this rate. Is that enough of a reason for you?"

"Get fucked or get dead," McCree rasps infatuated by Hanzo. "I don't think ya like my answer,"

"Does this sway your answer," Hanzo growls at him. "I said no,"

"Okay fine," McCree huffs without protest, because he knew no meant no. He lets Hanzo get off him with little regard to his own discretion. Hanzo stands before him sighing along with the wind around them. A right choice was made, but not the fun choice.

Hanzo fixes his coat as he says. "Just wait until we get home," Moving his hair out of his eyes again. "And you will not be so mopey," Spotting his hair band. Hanzo goes to pick it up from the ground.

"Yeah I get it, Hoss," McCree moans as he rubs his face. "But I gotta question," Hanzo gives him an annoyed look. It was equivalent to a: yes what is it. McCree continues on asking. "Humor me here. Are ya sick of the cold?"

"Stupid question," Hanzo walks around the bench to grab the lone cowboy hat tossed in the dirt. Not handing the hat to the cowboy yet. Hanzo lightly brushes the dirt off it. He never really got to hold the hat before. Hanzo looks up from it to say."Think of a better one,"

"Sick of the dark woods?"

"Another stupid question,"

"Two strikes," McCree reach in his inner coat pocket to grab a haft saved cigar. Lighting it up, he takes a long drag before saying. "How about this crabapple. Are ya hungry?"

"What are you implying?" Hanzo softly says leaning against the back of the bench. He busily works away on the cowboy hat as he had an idea.

"You can't answer a question with a question," McCree scoffs with wispy smoke seeping out his mouth.

"I suppose you are right," Hanzo smiles at his work and goes on to hum. "A question can not be an answer," Placing the brown leather hat onto the man's head. "Sure, I am hungry,"

"Wanna get dinner with me?" McCree asks fixing the hat on his head. Something felt off about the hat. McCree takes his hand and inspects it. He feels a silky ribbon around it that has not been there before. Trailing it with his finger, McCree feels the knot at the back of the hat and then the two tails that runs off it. Taking the tail with his hand, he brings it forward to see it's yellow shimmer. McCree, not knowing what to make of it, bitterly says. "I don't like grubby hands on my hat. You know that right?"

"And I do not like my hair down, and yet you seem so fond of it. I can not count how many times you pulled the ribbon out of my hair just because," Hanzo puts his arms around the man. He puts his chin on the other's shoulder. "I do not like the idea of going out in public with you either," Hanzo, not really happy about the thought, decides to propose a deal. "How about a compromise?"

"A compromise?" McCree repeats back. "And what would that compromise in tail, hoss?"

"A question is not an answer," Hanzo says. "That is your rule,"

"All be damn. You're right," McCree puffs smoke into the cold around them. "I can agree to a compromise. However, we need to hurry up and set them terms,"

"Why's that? Getting cold?"

"Stupid question was yer exact words to that," McCree says cheekily at the man. He goes on to say. "How'z this hoss, we go out and get a bite to eat. We skip dining in style and go straight for takeout. No one will even know about you and I. Also ya hair's down already so keep it that way to sweeten the honey pot," McCree swivels his cigar as he puffs it out smoke into the dark. "Whatta ya say to them stakes? All in or fold?"

"Will see if I fold or not because there is still my terms to agree too," Hanzo picks the cigar from the cowboy's lips. McCree turns his head to look at him. Hanzo catches the man in kisses him as he drops the cigar onto the icy ground. He smashes the cigar with his foot. He shows no empathy in his actions. "You can not smoke for the rest of the time. You already smell like it. I do not wish to taste it too and also I can touch your hat anytime I want,"

"I get the smoking, but why would you need to touch my hat?" McCree grumbles at the ninja.

"Should I say why?" Hanzo says coy like.

"I would take a bullet in the arm, before letting my hat get shot. So I will ask ya again nicely. Why do need to touch my hat?"

"Truthfully, because I want everything you have," Hanzo whispers into the man's ear as he holds onto man's shoulders. "So that I can control you with little fight,"

"Yer wicked, hoss" McCree snarls back with a smirk. "You already said we can't do it here,"

"We can not do it now, but that does not hold true for the future," Hanzo coyly says letting go of the man. He watches McCree get up from the bench. "You agree to the terms then?"

"Sure, hoss, if ya have that up your sleeve. You can even have my soul wall you're at it. Tell me where to sign," McCree goes and picks up the potted plant at the edge of the bench. He stares at it again before saying. "Yeah, it doesn't sit right letting Berry sit in the cold all night. If we did do it here,"

Hanzo rolls his eyes at the cowboy. He then asks haft interested as the man packed up the little cactus back into its box. "Have you thought of a last name?"

"Nothing yet," Placing the boxed Berry back into the bag, McCree stretches in the cold air. He does a loud grunt as he hears the familiar little cracks that come with stretching. Sitting in one place for a long time can wear a person down. McCree looks at Hanzo. "Imma between Carolina or Hemingway," Putting his hand on top of his hat, McCree remembers the ribbon tied around it. "Do I gotta keep this around my hat too?"

"Only if you insist on keeping my hair down,"

McCree grumbles at the yellow silk. He liked that Hanzo gave him it, but he did not like it around his hat. Thinking on his feet, McCree heightens his gruff cowboy smooth speak. "Ain't very inconspicuous of our affairs, partner," McCree tips his hat to Hanzo. "The jig is up if anyone we know sees it because yer little yellow silk here is yer trademark,"

It was very true and Hanzo sees the danger in letting the hairband dance around the hat for everyone to see. "Very deceptive of you. That would be very unfortunate if someone found out,"

"Imma on the shoot here yer benefit," McCree watches Hanzo walk over to him and untie the ribbon. McCree smiles at his work and adds the cherry on top. "Real shame it sticks out like a sore thumb. I already miss it being there,"

"A real shame is it?' Hanzo, holding the ribbon, stares at it thinking a moment. With a smirk, he starts to fold up the hairband in halves. McCree watches him unsure what he was doing. After folding it to his liking, Hanzo asks. "Give me your hand," McCree knew better then go against Hanzo's orders. So he gives the man what he wanted, a hand. Hanzo lifts up the sleeve to show the metal prosthetic underneath. He begins to tie the folded up ribbon around the man's wrist.

"I will settle for this. If you hate it so much," Hanzo husks a bit annoyed at the cowboy. "Just do not lose it, if I tie it here,"

McCree inspects the silk around his wrist. It was way better than having it around his hat. He covers it up with his jacket sleeve and he gives Hanzo a smile. "Mighty thanks," McCree then asks. "Why are ya so square about me holding onto it? Has a special meaning to it?"

"No meaning to it," Hanzo sighs at the cold burning through his coat. "I am letting you hold on to it for me. So not to misplace it,"

"Ya got pockets don't ya,"

"Watch," Hanzo grunts and waves his hands in the air to draw McCree's attention to them. He takes his hands, with the man following them with his eyes, and places them into his pockets. McCree sees Hanzo poke his fingers through the bottom of them. The seams at the bottom of the pockets were nonexistent. He could not even hold change not mention a scarf without it slipping out. "You can see. It is not a simple as putting it into my pocket," Hanzo pops his hands out. "You also do not want me to put it back into my hair. So you will look after it for me,"

"Got it, hoss,"

"Good," Hanzo says putting the scarf over his mouth once more. He also had to do the extra step of pulling his hair up and out from under it. He found that extra step such a bother. He also missed having his long hair up and out of his face. Hanzo doesn't see the appeal of it having it down. The only upside was that it covered his ears from the cold, but that was basically it. Unfortunately, Hanzo has a habit of not going back on his word. He will hold himself to the terms they set and honoring the compromise. Even if the cowboy likes to bend them terms.

"You ready to get going then, hoss?" McCree asks with the bagged cactus in hand and liquor in his pocket. "We got a good 20 minutes walk just to get outta here,"

Hanzo nods walking past McCree. Leaving the man standing in the dark. Impatient, Hanzo antagonizes the cowboy behind him. "Oi quit standing around,"

"Whoa now," McCree jogs up to the fast paced man. Hoping not to lose him in the dark of the trail. McCree throws his arm over the shorter man. You know, not to lose him. He huddles up closer to him and remarks."Don't need to go back to the regular old sulky Hanzo on me,"

"What are you going on about?" Hanzo asks deadpan keeping his eyes locked in front of him. "I am always this way,"

"Yeah well I beg to differ," McCree states in a matter of fact tone. Hanzo, leaning away from the cowboy, crosses his arms and grunts at the man's words. McCree points out the behavior to him. "See right there. Ya slowly turning back, we ain't even out of the woods yet," He waits for Hanzo to say something, but he doesn't. McCree goes on to preach. "Ya act completely different when we are alone, you know that slick?" McCree rubs his beard trying to put it into words. "Ya see, crabapple, you get so strict and rigid when ya talk to me around others. Hell, you even refuse my help when you need it. Yer always doing things on yer own and any little old thing can set you off too," McCree then says. "But boy, when we are alone, you ask a whole boat full questions. You even ask me to do things for you and you always asks if things are correct or not. You also play along with the conversation we have. Ya flirt as well I do and ya don't get as mad at me than usual,"

When McCree mentions him asking questions. The word sleazy came bubbling up in his thoughts again. Hanzo gives a simultaneous sigh with it. Hanzo scowls as he bitterly says. "I am pretty mad at you right now,"

"Yeah, well mad or not. I like flirty Hanzo better than stubborn Hanzo," McCree said just to push Hanzo's buttons. "You are slowly becoming a stubborn prick again,"

"Maybe there is a reason for that," Hanzo, really irritated at the conversation, barks back at him. He even goes as far as to flip the man off. "That statement can be held true for you too,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Hanzo turns to look at McCree as he states. "You become overly talkative when we are alone. I have no idea you could even speak that fast. Half of the time I do not get what you are talking about until you move on to something else. Also… you are not as…" Hanzo thinks for a moment. "You are not as... how should I put it?" Hanzo eyes the man up and down. "You are not as... as harsh and straight to the point when we are alone. Compared that to when you are with everyone else; you used to seem so sure of yourself. However, you become pleasantly senseless and lose your confidence at times," Hanzo huffs looking back in front of himself. "You are honestly the strangest person I have ever met,"

"Well cowboys are supposed to be slow talkers, but I can be no Clint Eastwood all time," McCree whispers putting his weight on Hanzo as they walk. Wrapping around the man's broad shoulders and he drags his feet. All to just annoy Hanzo. "There is just something about ya that makes me want to wobble my jaw,"

"Knock it off," Hanzo slips out of McCree's arms and kicked McCree's legs out from under him to make him fall. "Walk normally or do not get up,"

"As for a lack of confidence…" McCree ignores the Hanzo's formal warning. "Have ya heard yourself speak to me. You second guess like no tomorrow, Partner," McCree swipes Hanzo's feet as walks by him. He falls like a ton of bricks. "You O.K ninja. I think ya had a little spill there," McCree taunts Hanzo, who is on the ground beside him.

Cursing a whole lot in Japanese as he set his eyes on McCree. Hanzo right away grabs McCree's flannel collar, that peaks out under his jacket and lifts McCree up. Hanzo snarls kneeling on top of the man. "Do you wish to die, cowboy,"

"Maybe one day, hoss" McCree smirks at the angry man on him. "However, Ya kicked me first,"

"Because you are irritating," Hanzo quickly let goes of McCree's collar. McCree drops back to the ground with a thud. Not wanting the man to go unpunished, Hanzo spots his revenge. He grabs McCree's hands. He goes on to pull off McCree's nice leather gloves.

"Hey no wait," McCree snaps at Hanzo.

"These are mine now," Hanzo gets up brushing off the dirt off himself. He begins to walk away without even trying to help McCree up. "Also you have no need for a glove on your metal hand anyway,"

"Dammit, Hanzo, I still have my right arm," McCree stands up quickly as he keeps getting left behind by the grouch. Hanzo stops in his tracks without a single warning. McCree nearly runs into him.

"Give em up,'" McCree demands.

With a new pair gloves on his hands, Hanzo shakes his head no. Stepping beside McCree, so he was on right side of him, Hanzo intertwined his hand with the cowboy's bare one. Hanzo whispers. "Stop complaining. You only have so much trail left to walk. I am not letting you get this close when we get to the end,"

"I guess I'll shut my trap, hoss," McCree says as he could except holding Hanzo's hand for a glove. He snarks back at Hanzo. "Yer lucky I can be a pushover when it comes to you,"

Hanzo looks in the corner of his eye at the man. He then scoffs, referring to how McCree had tripped him, he says. "You are lucky I did not snap your neck for your actions,"

"Sure. What you say, crabapple," McCree grips Hanzo hand harder. "Just keep warming my hand,"

* * *

 **Author's note*** _Chapter 2 done. whoop whoop! More chapters on the way too ~Thank you to everyone who is reading this and say such nice things~_

 ***Sleazy:** look it up in urban dictionary and have a laugh that Hanzo called himself that.


	3. Chapter 3: Chinese food and Bikers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

In the cold dark evening air, McCree and Hanzo made it out of the nature park with little to no trouble.

Street lamps and the occasional car lights illuminated the nearly vacant side streets they choose to stroll. They both tend to wander about if given the chance to. Maybe it stems from the fact that both used to wander around the world, for their own separate reasons, but sharing the same context of man for hire. So it seems natural for them to share this need to walk aimlessly until given a reason otherwise. An activity they both, unknowingly, do together all the time. Especially when they have a decision to make.

Anyway, the two of them, now out of the cover of the forest, took on new demeanors. Instead of intertwined hands and leaning up against each other snuggly like when they were in the park. They now kept their distance from each other. A good old foot in half space between each other as they walk the cold streets. No touching or cuddling or affection of any sort of that was deem couple-esque. All to the wishes of the paranoid grumpy man who dating an outlandish cowboy.

Knowing how tempting it was to break Hanzo's rules, McCree made sure not to go against them. It was something he agrees to because he willing to do absolutely anything for Hanzo. He just loves Hanzo that much. He was okay with giving up the romantics just to breathe the same air as him. Also, romance had nothing to do with their type of love. The love just being with each other. And if nestling up to Hanzo in public made him so uncomfortable, McCree won't do it out of respect for him and their relationship.

However McCree, knowing the limits and rules, likes to test the boundaries he was given. Making sure he never went too far, McCree liked to give reminders to Hanzo that they were together. A wink and smile here and a cheeky comment there. A quick whispered 'love ya sweetpea' when no one was looking or paying attention. Hanzo not being able to say nothing about it until they were alone. Made the rules bearable. And this. This is the closes he will get to showing affection to Hanzo beyond closed doors. Hell did he milk it for what it's worth.

The thing that does bother McCree. About being so hush hush about this relationship. Is that he doesn't want to be hushed about it at all. He is fine with no lovey-dovey stuff when they are out and about, but he really wishes he could talk about it to the others. He would tell all his buddies how he finally found someone. Someone he is so happy to be with and hell he would brag about it all the time if he could. McCree figured if people found out then there won't be a need for sneaky business anymore. They could go on dates anywhere then too. Also, it's getting risky now, since McCree is running out of reasons to tell Genji he is there to visit Hanzo and not him.

Whatever the case, he too had to keep it secret as the two of the walk the quiet streets. The only noise, other than the white noise of the town, was their soft and yet raspy voices. They were deep in conversation as, McCree and Hanzo, both bum ideas back and forth on what they will be having for dinner.

"Are ya in fixins' for steak and eggs?" McCree asks wearily of the shorter man beside him. "Because there is an IHOP like 10 blocks away,"

Hanzo, arms crossed with his familiar frown, says back. "That sounds unappealing," He still wore McCree's gloves as fixes his scarf from falling down off his chin. And no he will not give them back. The gloves are now his.

"What's wrong with IHOP?"

"I do not like watery eggs and or American breakfast food for dinner,"

"Hey where I come from it's called brinner," McCree corrects the man. Hanzo gives him a look. McCree, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, says. "Okay look. Breakfast plus dinner equals brinner. A combination word their partner,"

"That is dumb and I do not want IHOP," Hanzo snorts with a frown under his scarf. He thinks a moment and asks. "How about sushi?"

"Complete hogwash. Raw fish and rice can't hold a candle to some good old smoked salmon," McCree felt nauseous thinking about tasting raw fish. "I take my fish cooked if I can, partner"

"Do not be so childish," Hanzo grunts at him.

"You called brinner dumb. Who is the childish one here?" McCree retorts and before Hanzo could scold him for calling him childish. He quickly adds. "Plus imma allergic to ginger,"

"You are?" Hanzo looks at McCree, who only shakes his head yes. It was somehow hard to believe that this big strong cowboy before him could be allergic to anything. It occurs to Hanzo he never thought to ask him about such things as allergies. In an eerie whisper, he says."That is… interesting,"

"That sounds like yer planning on killing me, partner," McCree says jokingly, but some part of him feels a bit of hesitation.

"No, do not be foolish, I was not planning on it. I was just noting it for the future," Hanzo plainly says back at McCree. He goes on to say. "One of the few things I do know how to cook is Buta no Kakuni ,"

"En' what is that?" McCree quickly asks Hanzo.

"Oh yes um... I suppose you would not know what that is. Buta no Kakuni is Japanese braised pork belly, it is very good, but however it is made with ginger," Hanzo pauses before saying. "A lot of my favorite dishes I make have ginger in it. You should be more careful when you scour my kitchen for food," Hanzo gives a slight glare at McCree.

"Why does that sound like a threat?"

"I do not mean it to be a threat," Hanzo dryly says giving him not a clear answer. "More of a concern… "

"Well, thanks for the heads up," McCree huffs as the cold nips his nose red. His stomach starts to rumble a bit. "What about Italian?"

"No," Hanzo says bitterly. "I was thinking about Panda Garden,"

"You always eat Chinese food," McCree states. "Every time I visit ya, you and Genji are knee deep in take-out boxes,"

"Yes, your point?" Hanzo scoffs. "We both enjoy it,"

"Well, Panda Garden ain't exactly authentic Chinese food," McCree mutters back. "Also don't ya ever eat Japanese food?"

"Japanese food is just called food…"

"I guess for ya but not for me," McCree mutters.

"Like I said I can only make a few dishes. Chinese is much easier and faster to get when I do not feel like going through the trouble of making something," Hanzo then admits to the man. "And everything I make ends up tasting bland too," He can not say he is a terrible cook. It's just he doesn't know how to cook many things and what he cooks is not too flavorful. Back in Hanamura people cooked for him. So he did not have to worry about what to make for dinner. Even when he abandon his clan there were a lot of restaurants that served fast Japanese comfort food. Unlike where he is living now. So Hanzo goes on to say. " Also it is not like there are many other options for Japanese take out other than sushi. Which you are against,"

"I'm not saying we can't have Chinese, I just don't think ya should eat it 24/7,"

"Do I have to bring up the fact that you eat Arby's every day," Hanzo argues back at McCree. "That is far more destructive to your health then my habits,"

"I don't get the same thing over and over again unlike you. So we are in the same boat, partner," McCree fixes his hat as a gust of wind hit them. They both made the same face; one that says I'm sick of this cold. McCree barks out of frustration. "Dang it, why does it gotta be so bone chilling cold out?"

"Your voice is too loud," Hanzo hisses as he felt the same way, but doesn't appreciate the yelling. "So Chinese then?"

"Sure…" McCree immediately stops in his tracks. Hanzo only realizes this after taking a couple of extra steps in front of the man. McCree says nothing as he stood still. Hanzo gave him an impatient look. He was looking at the bag in his hand he says. "Can we stop at my place first to drop off Berry,"

"You have a place… here?" Hanzo asks as he had no idea that McCree lived anywhere near here. He just assumed he stayed at a motel and or his house when he visits. So he never really asked if McCree had something of that sort. Now that he think of it. Hanzo wonders if it's McCree's gruff personality that made him think that he didn't have a place.

"It's not like a house or anything. It's more of a place to sleep awhile during layovers, but more permanent than a motel," McCree says as they began to walk again. "I rest there if I ain't sleeping at yer place that is,"

"It did not even cross my mind that you had a place," Hanzo says back at him. "Does this mean I can kick you out of my house when you get on my nerves?"

"How cruel can you get?" McCree says in his rough voice. "Yer words sting like sour scotch,"

"I try my best," Hanzo rolls his eyes.

"So ya don't mind then?" McCree asks, more out of courtesy than actually getting permission.

"I must admit I am curious," Hanzo prickles at the wind. "We can go as long as it is warmer in there than out here,"

"Then follow me, hoss," McCree says as he smiles. "I can promise it's gonna be more humid than the Gulf of Mexico during the summer solstice,"

"If you say so," Hanzo says skeptically of McCree's metaphor.

It did not take long before McCree and Hanzo were standing in a gravel parking lot of a shitty looking dive bar. Motorcycles line the shabby looking bar with the smell of wood rot and musk wafting off it. The few neon beer signs illuminated the dark lot. Broken glass and cigarette buds dot the grounds before the front door. An overwhelming unwelcoming feel radiates off the dive bar as bullet holes riddle the walls.

Hanzo was surprised and yet not surprised at the same time. He should've known better than to think McCree could afford a nice quiet apartment or even a semi-presentable motel room. Nope. Just nope for a lack of a better word. Just nope.

Hanzo calmly, without raising his voice, asks. "McCree… why did you bring me to… to this disgusting run down bar?"

"What are ya jabbering on about?" McCree watches Hanzo take a side step out of a motor oil and beer cocktail on the ground. He smirks as he put his hands on his hips. "It is the shabby homestead away from home, hoss," Hanzo turns his head slowly to give McCree a very scornful look. "Now don't give me the stink eye. I just happen to live upstairs above the bar," McCree points up at the windows on the second floor.

"What unfortunate circumstances landed you into sleeping above a bullet-ridden bar?" Hanzo sneers brushing the hair out of his face. He whispers under his breath. "I can see why you insist on sleeping at my home,"

"I won it off a poker game with the owner and her son. Nice old biddy had luck, but I can't say that for her greenhorn of a son," McCree chuckles in a low voice. "I almost won the whole building playing darts last time I stayed,"

"And there is an equally roughneck reason in how you obtain this room. Of course. How foolish of me to think otherwise," Hanzo pinches the bridge of his nose as he says. "It had been a very… mediocre night. So I will be taking my leave,"

"Whoa, their partner. Ya don't gotta be like that now" McCree quickly says. "Give me five minutes tops,"

"Three," Hanzo snaps back at McCree.

"How'z about 3 en' a half?" McCree proposes back and adds. "It's 30 seconds more of warmth before ya dumb me next to bottle of Jack Daniels and a pint of Guinness,"

Hanzo sighs as he agrees. "Fine, 3 and a half,"

McCree walking off to the door and as he opens it for Hanzo. He says. "Okay, 4 en' three-quarters it is,"

Hanzo takes a moment to glare at the smug cowboy holding open the door for him. Walking passed him Hanzo could already tell this is going be a very… memorable experience.

The door McCree open was the rear door. It was the closes to the stairs going up to the second floor and was directly opposite from the bar front. Old mismatched tables line the room in unsymmetrical rows that would make Symmetra cry. Hanzo could already describe the inside in one word. Grimy. The wood floors were stained and splintered. Decorating the walls were old pin up posters and license plates. While cobwebs made fire hazards as they mingled with dust on the ceiling. Gum and peanut shells riddle the floors and tables. Hanzo even notes how the building was indeed humid. Humid with a musky smell with a dash of cinnamon soaked in cigarette water. Absolutely grimy as the ceiling fan creeks above them with a bra tied to one blade and handcuffs on the other. He really wishes he did not step in there.

Everyone in the bar, and I do mean everyone, stared at the stranger. Hanzo could feel their menacing looks. It's not like he wasn't used to that, but never did he felt it from 50 people all at the same time. Instead of making him scared or fearful like it was meant too. It made Hanzo agitated and disgusted that they think they were above him. However, all that grimace turned to gritty smiles at the sight of the cowboy walking up behind Hanzo. One of the more intoxicated drinker yells. "Why is that McCree? Boy, you been skipping town!"

"No, I haven't Frank," McCree hollers at the man. "Ya too drunk to remember I was just here a few hours ago. Not to mention what ya had for breakfast,"

"I ain't dat drunk," The so-called Frank slurs his words. "I had scotch for breakfast,"

"That mean's yer drunk ya damn fool," McCree retorts. "Y'all can't even walk six steps without falling on yer ass,"

"Aye, Who's that little fella with ya, McCree?" A different man yells. "He looks like a tender foot if I ever have seen one,"

"Yeah, who is dis girl scout standing in our bar?" Another one hollers from the crowd. All in an attempt to get a few snickers. However, right after saying this, the man shutters at Hanzo's very intimidating glare being shot right at him. Making the man give a nervous laugh that fell short. "Y-ya herd m-me, girl scout,"

"Ya'll listen up," McCree grunts hoping to prevent a bloodbath. He addresses everyone in his low voice. "He's a good friend of mine meaning he can trump yer britches in a second. Unless you want to meet yer maker, I suggest to hobble yer lip,"

"Oh shoot, McCree ya know we kid," The bartender says. "We humble folk know a friend of your's is a friend of ours,"

"Ya otta skip hazing this one for yer own good," McCree warns and then looks out his corner of his eye at Hanzo. "Ignore em', hoss, these boot-lickers don't have an ounce of courtesy in em',"

Hanzo, shaking his head slightly at McCree, as he leans up against the wall. He was not fazed by the crowd of bikers and crooks. They were nothing, but the same to him as everyone else. Annoying and don't have a clue who they were talking too. He only says in a calm voice. "235 seconds, McCree,"

"Little less than 4. I better git movin den," McCree smirks as he spins right around on the heel of his boot and made his way up stairs. Leaving Hanzo waiting with all the bar's occupants staring at him.

Minding his own space and mind, Hanzo closes his eyes counting away the time. However, the bikers did not have the same idea. The bartender feeling obligated to serve his new patron, calls out to Hanzo. "Aye oh, shorty, what will it be? Drinks are on the house for McCree's buddies," Hanzo doesn't give him an answer or the time of day. Keeping himself perfectly quiet as he doesn't even look at the man. The bartender snarks to everyone. "Looky here we got a silent tough guy. Too tough for a drink?"

Still not answering back, Hanzo ignores him. A big fellow, who was two table lengths away stands up. "Hey, he asked ya a question," Hanzo opens his left eye to register who was speaking. He then closes it as the man wasn't that concerning. This pisses off the large man as he wobbles closer to Hanzo. He held a bottle of Jack in his hand and he snorts. "Ya think ya too good to drink with a couple of bikers? Well, shorty?" Hanzo could smell the disgusting smell of stale liquor on the man. It only intensified as the man was now right in front of him. "What do ya gotta say for yourself? Oh, I know, why don't I give ya my drink recommendation?" To Hanzo's displeasure, the man pours the whole bottle of jack over his head. Soaking Hanzo in liquor. Until every last drop ran from the bottle clean. The man snorts a hardy laugh as to the whole bar. Hanzo could only give out a harsh sigh as he turns his head up to look the man in the eyes. "What? Wanna say something now?"

Before what was what, Hanzo grips the man's collar tight to the point it would be considered choking the man. Struggling to free himself, he fails to loosen Hanzo's grip. One guy yells. "Hey put him down! Put him down!" Rolling his eyes, Hanzo slams his knee into the man's stomach. Knocking the air right out of the poor sap. Hanzo then simply let's go. Letting the man fall to the floor with a heavy smack. His head landed on the very bottle of jack that Hanzo was covered in. Everyone went quiet as Hanzo then turns to them. Brushing his long wet hair out his eyes. He stands tall cracking his neck before letting out another board sounding sigh.

Hanzo fed up with the disrespect, steps up on one of the chairs next to him and then onto the table. Kicking over bottles of beer as he walks over, table to table, until he reached the bar. Clearing everything off the counter and onto the floor. Hanzo then sits down on it. He rests both of his feet on seprtet bar stools. Leaning his arms on his knees as he scowls at the crowd. He sick and tired of them already.

All these bikers before him reminded him of how the new undisciplined recruits act. Back when he was still with the family and the yakuza. However, those acts never last long, for Hanzo knew how to put people in their place. And boy was he done with these folks

"My name is Hanzo Shimada, former member of the Shimada clan, but you will all call me sir,"

The bartender who did not really appreciate Hanzo's attitude tries to say. "Who the hell-" Hanzo right away takes the man's head and slams it against the bar. He lets the man fall to the ground in agony yelling. "You fucker broke my nose!"

"If your ears were not broken you could of spare your nose… Now…" Hanzo looks over the bikers. "I have three rules and if you follow them. You will not end up like these two. Bleeding and unconscious," Hanzo goes on to state those rules. "Rule one: Do not speak to me. Rule two: If I speak to you. You will answer either yes or no sir. Finally rule three: If I ask you for more information. Your explanation will be 20 words or less," Hanzo slaps his knees before sliding off the bar. "I hope I have made myself clear,"

"Crystal!" Frank yells from the corner of the room. Hanzo picks up a bottle off the ground and chucks it right above the man's head. Frank yelps. "I mean yes sir!

"Good," Hanzo exhaling roughly trying to suppress his anger. He calmly walks back to his waiting point.

Stepping over the big lug on the floor Hanzo hears McCree's boots thumping down the stairs. McCree gives Hanzo a short-lived smile as he sees him unhappily soaked in liquor. "What in the world… " McCree's attention than is drawn to the man lying on the floor and then to the cursing bartender with a bloody nose. "...happen?" McCree kicks the man on the ground a bit making sure the man wasn't dead.

The bartender curse out. "He fucking broke my nose!"

"I thought it was a bit lopsided in the first place," McCree comments as he knew the bartender must of said something to warrant the broken nose. Everyone let out a hearty laugh forgetting why they went silent.

McCree, shifting his hat little as he addresses the whole bar. "I warned you'll, not to go dick around with em. And look where that left ya," McCree, turning to Hanzo he says. "Welp… I don't think ya wanna go out covered in booze. I reckon you should take a shower. It's upstairs,"

Hanzo could not agree more. For one he smelled like cheap alcohol which was nauseating and the other thing is he'd freeze to death if he went outside wet. Hanzo only mutters in a whisper. "Fine," Right away he begins to head up the stairs.

McCree goes on to inspect the room a bit. Broken glass and spilled beer were everywhere. What a waste of good alcohol in his eyes. He goes on to point to one of the men. "Lenny, look at the big fellow on the floor for me," McCree then quickly follows Hanzo upstairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, McCree sees Hanzo waiting for him. Obviously, he had no idea which room was the cowboys. So he waited for him to get up there. McCree, Passing by Hanzo in the hall, opens up his room. "Don't mind the mess. Didn't think ya were gonna come up here," The room was in fact very messy. It was covered in dirty clothes, empty whiskey bottles, papers, old files and storage boxes. Hanzo notes how dark the room was, even with the lights on, as the walls were painted a dark red color. It did smell better than the bar below. Reason being was simply because it smelt like McCree. Weird as it sounds. It still had that whiskey sent, but it also had the scent of cigar smoke and the man's cologne. All mixed together. Hanzo had gotten used to the smell and actually kind of started liking the scent.

McCree points to the door in the corner. "Bathroom is right over there," He could just feel how agitated Hanzo was. "Let me get ya some towels that ain't dirty,"

"You are lucky," Hanzo states not looking at McCree. He walks up to the bathroom door. "Very lucky,"

"Why'z that, hoss?" McCree asks back. He watches Hanzo open up the bathroom door.

"You are lucky I love you enough to stand more than 10 seconds in this building without killing someone because I knew you would not be too happy about that. I wish I did not love you so much, Jesse. Do not make me do this again," Hanzo says closing the door behind him leaving McCree alone in the bedroom.

McCree never knew words could be so cruel, cold, and honest. All while being so heartwarming. He had to put his hand on his chest. Losing his breath a bit as if he got shot straight through the heart. He could not get the smile off his face. He husks looking to the ceiling. "Shit. Ain't ever gonna get used to that am I?" He goes on to chuckle at the oddity that was Hanzo. A feared man, who demands respect and is one of the most intelligent people he has ever met. Yet He is too honest for his own good when they were alone. McCree doesn't know how much more his heart can take of that honesty.

On the flip side of things, Hanzo admittedly felt repercussions of what he said. Covering his mouth as he blushes. He goes as far as to swear at himself for saying something so foolish aloud. Hanzo looks to his left to see his mirrored self looking back at him. He hates that he was so flush from stating the simple little fact that he loved the cowboy and it showed on his face. "Nani o mite imasu ka? (what are you looking at?)" Hanzo mutters at his own reflection. Great now I'm was talking to myself, he thought as he goes to turn on the shower.

 **Author's note*** _Chapter 3 is done finally cuz it felt like it took 5ever. Welp, hope you like violent Hanzo then fluffy Hanzo. Another chapter in the works~_


	4. Chapter 4: Cheap shampoo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

The bathroom, Hanzo finds himself standing in the middle of, was none the less as shady as the bar below. It was small and narrow with no broom closet. The light above the sink flickers ever so often. A low rumbling buzz hums from it. The bath tiles are an off-white due to the grout built up on them. Some of the tiles even have cracks in them and seem unstable; with one touch it could shatter them. Gross unswept checkered floors were uneven and had strange water stains on them. Hanzo then looks at the sink to see how unpleasantly dirty it was. It had dust and toothpaste residents on it. An electric razor was left on the sink with prickles of hair dotting around it.

The mirror begins to fog up while the hot shower runs. Hanzo breathes in the steam calming himself down a bit. It only helps slightly.

Hanzo begins to undress. First taking his new gloves off, then the scarf and coat. He goes on to peeling off his cardigan and then his shirt. Holding up the shirt, Hanzo lets out a sigh as it was completely drenched. Somehow his coat was made of tissue paper or something as it completely failed on preventing the liquor from getting on it. Hanzo was oh so glad that he was wearing casual clothing rather than his traditional robes. He would have been a lot madder if those were soaked; since his robes are more or less irreplaceable.

Dropping the shirt to the ground,Hanzo looks in the mirror once more. This time, what caught his eye, was the arrowhead necklace reflecting back at him in the blurred mirror. He quickly wipes the fog away so he could see it better. It gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a good feeling, but also a nervous one at that. He hovers his fingers over the arrowhead. He hesitates. Even now Hanzo did not really want to touch it. Hanzo was torn between taking it off or leaving it on. He, however, did not want to get it wet. A light knocking interrupts his concentration. He exhales dropping his hand to his side. Turning to the door Hanzo quietly says. "Hai, come in,"

Opening the door, McCree offers a fresh towel. "Here,"

"Arigatō," Hanzo says stepping towards him and takes it.

"No problem," McCree says then leans against the door frame as Hanzo turns his back to him. McCree whistles and comments. "Nice guns ya got there,"

Hanzo turns his head only to give McCree an unruffled look. His guns were not the only thing he was admiring. "How sad that I can not say the same for you," Hanzo says then gives him a smug smile.

"You proud of that little comment of yer's?"

"Very," Hanzo then says. "Now. Do you mind?"

"Not with a view like that," McCree says eyeing Hanzo's 'assets'. "I'd think I'll just sit and watch a while. You just continue undressing yer self,"

Hanzo turns completely to face McCree who was giving him a cheeky smile. Hanzo catches the man's eyes with his own. Reaching out with his hand, Hanzo places his palm on the side of McCree's face. All this made McCree freeze up. He was locked into staring into Hanzo's eyes, McCree becomes speechless. Hanzo softly says slightly rubbing his thumb against McCree's cheek. "You poor poor fool. You actually think I'd let you do that?" Hanzo soft smile turns to a frown. He slaps McCree across the face. "Dumbass,"

"I was joking… kind of," Rubbing his jaw McCree snorts. " I should've known better than to think you'd be sweet to me,"

"Then you should remember that," Hanzo huffs at McCree. He goes on to say in a quiet voice. "I have run out of patience, Jesse. Please go. I will not repeat myself,"

"Ya could have started with that, rather jumping to slapping me," McCree steps backward as Hanzo grabs the doorknob.

"I thought you liked it when I scratch," Hanzo says dryly.

"I do," McCree licks his chops. "But I know it ain't later yet. That's what ya said right? Unless it is later,"

"Oh yes later… about that, " McCree brights up only to have the door shut on him. Leaving him alone in the messy bedroom

"Damn it Hanzo. What about later?" McCree puts his forehead against the door. "What about it,"

Hanzo, with a little grin on his face, finishes undress himself. After long consideration, he finally took off the necklace; it was now sitting on the sink's counter. He jumps into the hot shower. The water felt nice against his back. Warming his tired skin. The steam clouds around him and floats up and over the shower curtain. Even the sound of the water hitting the tub's floor was soothing somewhat. Though, even with the warming water, Hanzo felt tense. Then again he was always a little too tense for his own good.

Rubbing the water off his face, Hanzo closes his eyes for a brief moment. Trying to get his mind far away from this disgusting place. Only to admittedly be brought back at the sound of the door clicking open again. "McCree," Hanzo hisses not opening his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, calm down. I got the picture when ya slammed the door in my face, hoss," McCree says a little hesitant still wondering what later met. "I forgot to give ya something,"

Skeptical of the man, Hanzo asks. "And that is?"

"Just a change of clothes, cuz I dought ya want to wear liquor covered ones," McCree looks at his plaid shirt in his hand. "Knowing ya, you probably wouldn't of ask. So well, I set them down here," McCree places them down next to the towel. "However, I don't know how well they're gonna fit. Um, so I gave ya some options,"

"Oh… Sōdesu ka. (is that so)," Hanzo sighs and plainly says. "You are very kind,"

McCree smirks to himself in the mirror. "Well ain't always kind, hoss. But for ya. Always," McCree goes on to say. "Oh the hair dryer is below the sink,"

"Hai," Hanzo says back to him. He was somewhat impressed that he had a hair dryer in the first place. Combing his fingers through his wet hair, Hanzo then calls out. "Jesse…?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll make myself scarce now," McCree says opening up the door.

"I plan on leaving right after this,' Hanzo plainly says. "I had my fill for today,"

"I thought so." McCree sighs as he expected as much. He knew that there was a good chance that his attempt at a date was going to go sour. Just his luck he supposes. He accepts his losses, as he knew pushing Hanzo to stay is the best way to drive him away. The only bright side he could think of was smoking again.

McCree, closing the bathroom door behind him, could not help but feel a little down. He stares at the mess of his room and then to the little cactus he put on the windowsill. He thinks to himself in silence looking at Berry the cactus. "Berry Hemingway don't got a good ring to it," McCree whispers to himself. "Not as good as plain generic Berry," He sighs in silence. Listening to the muffled sounds of the shower behind him. Nothing felt right. He didn't want Hanzo to leave nor did he want to force him to say. He knows he could always follow him home like the lost dog he was. However, he felt that took the meaning out of all his efforts.

McCree, with his thoughts racing, get's an idea. Maybe it was little foolish, but it might just keep this date from crashing and burning. Fixing his hat on his head, McCree begins to make his way out of the bedroom. Putting his pep in his step he quickly made his way downstairs. This idea works if he played the clock right and he was known for time.

"Okay, who wants to do me a favor for 10 bucks?" McCree hollers at the rowdy bikers.

An omnic raises his hand and yells. "I'll do it for 20 and yer mother,"

"My ma is dead so jokes on ya,"

"I'll take the 20 then,"

"Ya got yer self a deal, now get yer metal ass up here," McCree yells at him. Ushering the bot up with his hand. Once the omnic got to him, McCree gives him a slip of paper and about 40 bucks. "I need you to pick this up as fast as you can, partner. It's the place on the corner. If you ain't back in ten, forget the 20 bucks,"

"Got it, but why do you need Chinese food so bad?"

"Time's a ticking partner," McCree says as he nods to the door. "And don't forget the extra soy sauce packets!" The omnic does what he says and like a bat out of hell runs out the door. McCree then turns and walks up to the bar. "Do you still got dem floating candles, Ya know the ones we used during that blackout we had last year?"

The bartender with a bag of ice being pressed against his nose snorts. "In the back, but are you going to do anything to that guy?"

McCree hops the counter and says. "Wanna put a bullet in him?"

"Yeah, a bullet. A big fat bullet right between the eyes. That would be good," The bartender crows as McCree disappears into the back storage area. Once the cowboy reappears with a box with crudely written "Flo-ting Caned-tes". The bartender asks."Watta are you gonna do with those anyway? Plan on setting him ablaze?"

"Like ya said," McCree grins at the man before hopping the bar with the box. "I plan on giving him a bullet," He winks as the bartender.

He rolls his eyes at the cowboy's gibberish. "Just don't set anything on fire. Got that Jesse McCree,"

McCree was already halfway across the bar as he yells in his booming voice. "I'll try not to, partner!" He hops over the man on the floor. "But I can't promise anything,"

The cowboy could only describe himself as giddy once he reaches the top of the stairs. He even whistled a little tune making his way to his room. McCree quickly shoves the door open with his back as he held the box of candles. He pauses for a second. He listens for something. The sound of the shower still splashing in the background. No signs of stopping either which made him smirk. The sound empowers him as he lied the box down on his messy bed. There was plenty of time for this to work. This plan he thought on the fly won't be that hard to accomplish. Well, that's what played at the back of his head at least. Giving some confidence he would finish prep before Hanzo is done. Taking a swift survey of the room he got the sighs out now. McCree wouldn't call himself a neat and tidy person, but this was a little too much a pig sty for even him. And he hated cleaning.

First thing first and an arm full by arm full, McCree tackles the mess of laundry scatter around his room. He doesn't got any baskets, hampers or anything like that. McCree only got his bear hands and no dresser. He did have a closet and like any 21 year old would do when a girl is coming over. He shoves it all, the dirty, the clean, and everything in between, up into the itty bitty tiny three-foot by three-foot closet. What didn't fit in the closet was crammed under the bed. His pairs of boots and duffle bags sat at the side of the bed while the storage boxes were shoved against the walls.

McCree never cleaned this fast in his life. The room itself was cluttered with boxes, but it was hella better than it was before. You could actually look at the cherry oak floors and even walk on them without tripping over something. He wasn't done yet. He still had lots to do. There was beer bottles and garbage scattered all around. He didn't even touch his desk yet. He also needs to find another chair and then there were the candles. So much to do. So little time. It ain't even high noon. (I'm not sorry for that)

While McCree was busy working away. Hanzo was still in the shower. He had a habit of taking long super hot showers and even longer baths. This has not changed. Good thing for McCree.

Turning the faucet as right as it could, the water beating against his back was beyond scalding. The steamy air was just as warm as the waters. It usually helps him relax most of the time.

However, Hanzo was finding it hard to. He would close his eyes for a couple moments. Only to open them at every thump, click, and noise he heard. The blame was pushed onto his reflexes. Each unfamiliar sound kept him on edge. As any assassin would be weary of the new noises, former or current. Anyone of that degree would be uncertain of his or her surroundings. That is at least what Hanzo convinces himself of. Ignoring the fact his eyes wonders towards the door at every waking sound. Expecting someone would be standing there in the doorway behind the curtain. That someone, he "fails" to imagine, would be tall and have a hat. Silly of his eyes to do this. Even sillier that he tries to ignore it.

Frustrated a bit at himself, Hanzo gives up on the idea of relaxing all together. Throwing it completely out the window. He goes on to inspect, not snooping of course, the shower. Hanzo counted 3 recyclable plastic razors. Like the ones the come in the cheap value packs. Making four in total, counting the electric one on the counter. It was vexing to him for many reasons. One being the cowboy is ragged as ragged comes. His face, his chest, his arms. Everywhere really was hairy and it seems like he didn't even know how to use a razor much less have the need for four of them. Hanzo almost found it amusing.

After spotting the plastic razors, scattered and hidden across the shower, Hanzo grabs the first bottle he sees. A bright orange one. It had to be a generic dollar store kind. There was a terribly drawn logo of a koala on it. The price was printed on the bottle with a big number 2 followed by 99 cents. A shiny yellow: wow great deal! sticker stuck on it. No sappy words or 9/10 hair care professionals, whoever that is, swear by it quotes. Just some cheap two in one men's shampoo and conditioner that also treats dandruff. How fun for him, Hanzo was going to have to use it.

Not quite ready to deal with that cheap mess. Hanzo investigates the other bottle next to it. He grabs the pale brown colored bottle. At first, Hanzo thought it was a bottle of rum. It wasn't surprisingly. It was a plastic container that said in muted gray letters on it body wash. Far from it being a cheap generic brand. The body wash itself looked higher end. This puzzles Hanzo as he read the back of it. With all the finesse of an advertising company and Frou-frou wording of a poem. It seems legitly expensive. The name was also kind of pretentious. In bright red letters, it says Redwood Essence.

Hanzo, curious why McCree spent more on body wash, pops the lid. He takes a sniff. It was way stronger then he thought it was going to be. He scrunched his nose almost dropping the bottle. Quickly wiped his hand across his nose as it almost made him sneezed. He should known better then take a big whiff of it. Shaking it off, Hanzo then takes another small sniff of it. This time, he could actually comprehend what he was smelling. He could only describe it as a peppery earthy smell with hints of pine and mint. Crisp and straight to the point too as it stung his nose. Mostly, without admitting it to himself, the scent made him smile. By any means, it wasn't the best smelling thing in the world. However, it was definitely McCree's taste. Hanzo would not doubt it for a moment that in the next couple months the cowboy is going to be stinking of it. Not understanding little goes a long way. This thought alone made him smile.

The bottle itself looks new and so did the other cheap one. Hanzo guess is to why the cowboy doesn't already smell like a redwood forest was due to having just bought it recently. Hanzo sticks to that idea rather than the other possibility of the man just, not bathing.

There his eyes go again. They wander away from the bottle and to the direction of the door. Not like he could see the door through the shower curtain, but he knew it was there. He also knew behind that door could be a fairly tall roughneck cowboy willing and waiting at his say so. Hanzo curses to himself at his own thoughts. He even mumbles under his breath. "Kare wa kare no chansu o nogashimashita… baka. (He missed his chance... idiot.)"

Hanzo sighs as he felt the water change slightly in temperature. Running low on hot water jolts Hanzo in action. He quickly begins to actually wash himself. Funny how Hanzo forgot what he was doing.

Turning off the shower and pulling back the curtain, Hanzo was greeted by the small messy bathroom once more. The room was filled to the brim of foggy steam. The mirror had streaks in it while fog covers it. He steps out of the tub and onto the bathmat. His eyes drift to the towel that McCree retrieved for him. He promptly places it on his head after wiping the water off his face. Drying his hair with it, Hanzo blinks a couple times looking at the pile clothes the man brought him. Doing a quick drying Hanzo wraps himself in the towel. He right away picks up the plaid button up shirt. Studying the shirt. The color pallet was neutrals. So grays, greens, and browns are tailored into the lines making up the plaid pattern. He was not impressed by the colors. He also never worn plaid. He didn't even like plaid. However it was better and dryer than his dirty ones, but not by much.

Hesitantly Hanzo tries it on. The first thing Hanzo notice, while putting the shirt on, was that the sleeves were way too long for his arms. The cuff at the end of the sleeve was snuggled right down at his fingertips. Hanzo frowns as he had to roll them up. He also found some trouble trying buttoning it. The shirt was quite stiff in the shoulders already for him. So when he buttons the collar and the button below made it hard for him to move his shoulders at all. Right away he unbuttons it. He was kind of nervous if he moves the wrong way with it button. He would rip it. Already the shirt looked well worn. He did not want to risk it. Hanzo decided he just going to leave it unbuttoned at this point and try to ask the cowboy for an undershirt.

So other then tightness in his shoulders the rest of the shirt was by far too big. The truth of the matter is that Hanzo was just plain smaller than McCree, but Hanzo's shoulders are far more broader than the cowboy's. He was a lot leaner too. It was only to be expected as he, by the lack of a better word, is oddly shaped.

Hanzo stares into the mirror. He gives himself an apprehensive look. It was weird. Really weird. He felt kind of weird putting the shirt on. He felt kind of weird being in the shirt. All round just plain weird.

The shirt itself, ugly in his opinion, was pretty soft. Or softer than he thought it would be. Thinner too. Not itchy. For some reason, he thought it was going to be really itchy, but it wasn't. Not itchy at all. If anything it was perfectly average. Nothing special about it really. It was just a run of the mill button up shirt. Why did he think it would be anything different? He stares at himself in the mirror for longer than he cared to. He tried to pinpoint what exactly making him feel so weird. First, he popped the collar up and down. Nope, it is not that wasn't it. Then Hanzo raises his arm up. The folded up sleeve was kind of bulgy, but nothing to warrant it the title of weird. Next, there was a small little hole at the bottom half the shirt. Hanzo sticks his pinky through it. Shaking his head at it as that was not it either. Out of nowhere, he decides to pop one side of the collar and smell it. Hanzo thinks a moment. He smells it again and thinks a little bit more about it.

Oh yeah, that's why it felt so off. It was because this shirt wasn't his. It was Mccree's shirt. Funny. So funny, how it took him a moment to realized that. Hanzo has seen McCree wear this shirt many times in many different colors of gray to browns in his memories. He wonders why it took him so long to realize that. That the shirt was the cowboy's and that it was funny and weird and even quite strange. Strange in how it looked on him compared to it being on the cowboy. It was far more flat and didn't sit quite as well on him. That doesn't hold true for the McCree. It suits him.

Hanzo did not need to picture McCree in it. That image was already stocked in his head. Along with all the other colors of this button up. He did not need to imagine how it smelt like him. Hanzo instinctively smells the shirt again. Yes, he doesn't have to imagine it. He smells it once more. Yeah really funny… and weird.

Hanzo blinks a couple times in the mirror. Before he could tell himself to stop. A bright shade of red hits his face. He curses to himself on queue as he wasn't sure why he was getting embarrassed now. His mind fizzles out little. He could only think of what McCree would say if he was caught smelling his shirt like that. His thoughts linger on the cowboy. There goes his eyes again. Darting back at the door. Hanzo curses again.

Facing back at the mirror. Hanzo smells the shirt one last time.

Defeated, Hanzo turns from the mirror and grabs the brown pants that came with the shirt. Scoping them out, Hanzo just throws them behind his shoulder. "Ōki sugiru. (Too big.)" He goes on to spot some plain black sweatpants. They seem alright by the looks of it, a little long, but he came to terms with it. Hanzo whispers. "Kore ga okonaimasu. (This will do.)" Once putting them on. The pant legs devour his feet. Frowning at his missing feet, Hanzo felt bothered by how tall McCree was. Leaving that thought alone, Hanzo finds the drawstrings dangling with golden colored tips at the ends. He tightens them as much as he could before double knotting the two strings together. Initial he was not sure if he should knot them so tight. Hanzo was afraid, that once he does return the pants, that cowboy would struggle to unknot them. This only makes him feel little more embarrassed that he was making such a deal about it in his head. Being too self-aware for his own good sometimes.

Hanzo drapes the damp towel over his shoulders. He pulls his hair out of his face as he thinks aloud. "O.K. Doko headoraiyā wa futatabi? (O.K. Where is the hairdryer again?)" He with a blank face squats down opening the sink's cupboard and says. "Nagashi no shita? Omō, (under the sink? I think.)" That is what he recalls the man saying, but knowing where it is vs finding it was completely challenging. Really no surprise to him when the cupboard was just as messy as the bathroom itself. Cleaners and detergents clutter the space with a basket of washcloths and other junk. All this crammed under the piping made Hanzo more than little annoyed. He doesn't get messy people cramming everything in cabinets or closets.

The hairdryer was his goal and through this reasoning, he began looking through the cupboard. Let me repeat myself as stated before. He wasn't snooping. He was just… looking. Searching… snooping.

Hanzo starts to move things around and out of the way. He picks up a capless ballpoint pen, a pack of gum and just strange little objects that shouldn't really be under there. He even pulled out a small box of toothpicks and some staples. "Nani?" He questions the little pile of stuff. Shrugging it off, Hanzo frowns as he finally can take out the basket full of washcloths. Removing the rags, he found the old beat up looking hair dryer. He calls it right there and then that the dinky little thing was not going to work. It cord was wrapped in electrical tape and the buttons were torn off. Before standing up, Hanzo spots something. Bright colored papers, he did not see at first because of the basket covered most of it up. He drops the hairdryer into the basket as he goes on to grab the paper.

Hanzo nearly choked as he realized what it was. A famous magazine. One with a boldface font, scantily clad woman and had correlations with rabbits. That kind of magazine. It was a surreal experience as he husks. "Naze kore ga watashi ni okoru nodeshou ka? (Why does this happen to me?)" He didn't know the true meaning of what he said until a shabby photo falls out of the magazine. Tossing the mag back under the sink as he somewhat reluctantly picks up the photo. It was a crudely taken picture of him. Yes truly surreal. Almost paranoid, Hanzo looks around the bathroom as he says. "Kore wa jōdandenakereba narimasen, (This must be a joke,)" What he was looking for was secret cameras. Like he was on a cheesy prank show or something. No cameras. Check. Something goes off in his head. Most people would feel second-hand embarrassment, some would be flattered and most would be creeped out. Not Hanzo. He saw it as an opportunity of sorts. He quickly picks up the pen he just found. Flipping over the photo to white blank side. He writes the following in English:

He writes the following in very neat English:

 _Jesse McCree, you are the sleazy one. Next time choose a better spot to hide your "straight porn"._

 _Love, Hanzo._

 _P.s: Take a better photo next time. I would happily pose for you. Dumbass._

Who says Hanzo doesn't have a sense of humor or doesn't smile? At the sweet taste of his revenge against the cowboy, who told him the true definition of sleazy, smirks at his work. Flipping the photo through his fingers, Hanzo places the photo back in the magazine with finesse. The pen he used is then flicked back into the cupboard. Like he called earlier, the hair dryer didn't work and made a burning smell when he plugged it in. So he just tosses it back under with rest of the junk and closes the cupboard door for once and for all.

Excepting he was going to have to deal with wet hair, he picks up the comb off the counter. Combing it through his long wet hair, Hanzo goes onto stare into the mirror once again. Something was missing. After a long period of combing, Hanzo was satisfied with untangled locks. He places the comb back down on the sink. Blinking a couple times Hanzo looks at his reflection. Yep something was definitely missing. It wasn't his yellow ribbon because the cowboy had it tied around his wrist. So he kind of stared at himself in his borrowed southern clothes. "Yajiri, (arrowhead)" He promptly says lightly thumping his fist into the palm of his other hand. Surely he would not forget such a meaningful gift. A meaningful gift that was stolen by a bird and he had to climb trees to get. As fast as he could, Hanzo puts it on. No need to touch it more than he had to. He didn't want to touch it at all.

At the end of all this. Hanzo picks up his clothes and his coat off the floor. He sets them up on the sink as he quickly folds each article. Neatly folded, Hanzo cradles them in his arm. He frowns turning to the door. Letting out a soft sigh as he was really done with this so called folds each article. Neatly folded, Hanzo cradles them in his arm. He frowns turning to the door. Letting out a soft sigh as he was really done with this so called date.

 **Author's note*** _Chapter 4. Oh chapter 4. why did you take so long~ Okay so there is going to be a chapter 5 so don't worry. Not leaving ya hanging. Second thing, it took so long to dish this one out because I've been writing a really long angsty Mchanzo one shot for everyone. (Hint: It has Genji being very persistent on asking questions. ya'll gonna love it. I hope). I got some other ideas I want to write too. And not posting in a while has nothing to do with Pokemon Go just coming out and me running around my town catching pidgeys._


	5. Chapter 5: A True Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

Hanzo, whose mind was keen on leaving, did not expect anything special to be waiting for him when he exited the bathroom. That is why he blindly says while opening the door and stepping out onto the (somewhat) clean floors. "Jesse I must trouble you for something. Do you have any…" With wide eyes, Hanzo stops mid sentence. It was different. The bedroom was completely different then he had last seen it. Blinking a couple times, Hanzo had to do a double take of the room.

The bedroom was clean of all the visible garbage that had littered it and had actual room to walk in it. No more piles of dirty clothes and junk. Beer bottles gone along with the overfull waste basket were also gone. The air didn't smell like cigar smoke or McCree's cologne anymore but of cheap lavender Lysol. In which the cowboy must have sprayed little too much as the window was cracked letting in the cool air in. Leaving the dimly lighted room much colder than the red walls let on. As for the bed. It was actually made neatly with what looks to be clean bedding. Pillows had cases too.

All this effort in such a short time astounds Hanzo. He wonders how on earth the cowboy managed to do this.

Anyway looking over the room, there were quite a few things out of place. Hanzo notes this as he walks over to the bed setting down his clothes. There was no McCree to be seen. No noisy cowboy clicking around his boots. Hanzo found it odd he wasn't there. Second thing is that the room's lights were dimmed. It made the space far more enclosed and cut off which was strange as the bedroom sat above a noisy bar. Lastly, there seem to have an extra chair at the desk in the corner of the room. The chair was out of place as it looked like it belonged to the bar downstairs and not in a bedroom.

Silently, Hanzo waits for McCree as he wasn't so sure what was going on. So he sits down on the made up bed with his back to the door. With his damp towel, that he brought with him from the bathroom, he dabs his wet hair with it. All in the attempts to dry it. It wasn't any hair dryer that's for sure, but it was his only option.

Scanning the room from where he sat, Hanzo spots small gray spheres littered around the room. He hadn't noticed them before, because of how dark the room was. They were everywhere: in the windowsill, on the desk and even on the side tables. They were not very big as one could fit in the palm of your hand and each hovered an inch off the ground. Hanzo wasn't sure if they were always there or not; that being said he only saw the room once so he wasn't sure. He was somewhat tempted to pick one up and investigate. However, he opted to stay where he was and dry his hair quietly.

Good thing as the silence didn't last long. A click of the door along with the sounds rustling plastic bags being set down brakes the stillness. Hanzo didn't need to look behind him to know who it was. He only continues to dry his hair. Feeling no need to address the man as Hanzo was confident that the cowboy will surely start running his mouth any second. He waits for that familiar voice to call out to him.

Strangely enough, McCree does not utter so much as a word. Making Hanzo all too curious about what the man was doing behind him. Letting the towel fall onto the bed beside the man, Hanzo gives out a breathy sigh before slightly turning to face the man, but something amazing caught his eye before he could do so. The dark room before him slowly lit up as those gray little spears started to glow dimly. On at a time which gave a still room a soft atmosphere that it was very much lacking. McCree who doesn't give Hanzo the luxury of taking in the room. He had other plans and was already on the move.

Click. Click. Click. Hanzo heard the cowboy's boot heels tap across the hardwood floor. Coming up fast on Hanzo right side. Before Hanzo could react, he feels the presence of the man leaning over him. Stirring him to snap his head up to face the looming presence. And then the trap was sprung. The bed sinks at the weight of McCree's metal hand being press into the mattress. The warm dry palm of his real hand tangles up in the wet black locks of Hanzo's hair. Hanzo's mouth gets hooked onto the others' with the sudden, but pleasant, surprise. The faint taste of stale cigarettes washes over his tongue. A taste he was longing for without even realizing it. The type of longing that made him an addict with the addition to the man's nicotine kiss. It left him breathless once they depart for a single frame.

The old tobacco spit was a sticky bitter wash in Hanzo's mouth. Disgusting. That is what all his senses say and yet… It left him needing his next fix as he willingly gets lost in the second hit. Burying his mouth against the cowboy's. Bitterness turns to bittersweet on the tip of his tongue. A bittersweet taste that the nicotine kiss brought on tingles on his lips. All while the cowboy pushes for further action by pinning him down on the bed. With the weight of the man on top of him and the placebo high from the man's smoking habit got Hanzo's heart racing. A swirling nervousness swells in the pit of his stomach. Nervousness soon shivers up to the tips of his fingers and toes. Never did he felt this way before when McCree touched him.

And just like that, it was over as fast as it started. McCree parts ways from Hanzo's lips leaving him staring bright eyed back at him. The feverish feeling stills linger inside him. Slightly confused by McCree's actions or more of lack of action, Hanzo asks him. "What are you doing?" Realizing what he asked wasn't what he meant at first, Hanzo quickly fixes his question. "No I mean. What was that for. No. Why did you do that?"

Right after his correction he goes silent as Hanzo was stunned. He could not move nor look away from the cowboy's stare from above him. Those eyes like a mousetrap and Hanzo was the mouse. And what felt like minutes was only a seconds as the cowboy says to Hanzo in a hushed voice. "I thought it was a good start in trying to convince ya to stay a bit longer," Hanzo, with his eyes scanning over McCree's face doesn't say anything. More than that, he was thinking or even trying to reason with himself why this was a stupid idea to stay in a dump like this. He was coming up blank. However, McCree had more to say as he leans down and whispers. "Is it working or do-"

Feeling Hanzo move his head a bit McCree pulls his head back mid-sentence as Hanzo puts his hands on either side of the man's' face. Against his best judgment for McCree hit a weak spot as Hanzo says."You were until you stopped,"

"Is that so, maybe I should shut my trap," McCree follows his own advice as he began to kiss Hanzo's neck.

Hanzo whispers as McCree looks at him for some kind of confirmation what he was doing. "Just do not stop,"

McCree would have said a something smug to that, but it would have gone against his darling's wishes as the dimly lighted room around them seem to fade into something rather intimate.

( _Time passes_ )

It was cold. The Chinese food was cold by the time Hanzo actually had it in his hands. The white takeout container filled to the brim with Mongolian beef. His favorite as the cowboy wasn't lying earlier about how Hanzo would only eat the same thing over and over again when it came to Chinese food. It was not a hard guess for the cowboy that's for sure. I mean even thought it was cold he was still going to eat it as he stuck his chopsticks in for his first taste. Which his first taste was not very good. Hanzo presumes that would happen when you decide to fool around with a cowboy first and think about dinner second.

It was late too as the small digital alarm clock neon numbers state it was 10 o'clock already. Later then what Hanzo honestly wanted to be. Seeing how, admittedly, he was enjoying McCree's accompany. Also the fact he didn't really want to stay at the bar problem seem to be disappearing out of his mind. This tends to happen a lot lately for Hanzo for he gets wrap up and swept away by the cowboy. Time ticks away. The more the numbers count away the more he found himself sluggish. Not tired. No. He had stood up four days straight before. So he knew what tired felt like. This wasn't a tired feeling, but merely a bit slow. If anything he became more relaxed. Which he failed to do before in the shower.

McCree passed him that very expensive bourbon, he had gifted to the man that day. Even though bourbon whiskey wasn't his alcohol beverage of choice, Hanzo gladly accepts a swig from it. Out of politeness and, well his Chinese food wasn't all that good, this time around, seeing how it was cold. So Hanzo welcomed the warm sip to wash it down from that misfortune of cold Mongolian beef.

Passing the bottle back to McCree, the two sat in bed with covers at the base of their stomachs. Clothes that were once on were now scattered on the floor. Ruffled messed up hair on both of their heads told a story, but not as notable and telling as the cowboy hat being adorned upon Hanzo's head rather than the others. Though the scars and scrapes that mark up each other skin from countless run-ins with the bad folk and trouble. They seem rather comfortable in leaning slightly against one another. Sharing their warmth with each other in reminisce of earlier in the day.

With a deep inhale and then a refreshing sounding sigh. McCree complements the bourbon in a hardy tone. "Now that is the good stuff right there,"

Having tasted it for himself, Hanzo dryly states. "It is sub par to say the at least, but it does it's job no less,"

"Ya think ya so fancy with them critiques of your eh?" McCree says not in a cruel way, but playful banter. "Yer the one who bought it,"

Hanzo quickly glances at McCree in the corner of his eye only to say. "Yes, I bought it for you, and not for me. Also, I was just stating an opinion,"

"Yeah wouldn't expect anything less coming from you, crabapple," McCree says leaning little more on the man next to him.

"What are you implying, Jesse?"

"Oh nothing really, other than the fact you tend to state your opinion on everything," McCree then points out. "A negative one most of the time,"

Hanzo turns to face the man and replies. "Negative? More like realistic commentary,"

"As you say," McCree then suggests. "But have ya ever tried being a bit more positive?"

"Hmmm," Hanzo muffled as he thought the comment itself need no answer.

"No, No, just give me your best smile. Come on now, Crabapple. The first step to being positive is to be happy right?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the cowboy. He thinks McCree's logic was unfounded. Though, he did follow through with the suggestion for sake of pleasing the man. From a boring looking expression Hanzo gave a nonetheless halfhearted toothy smile. Clearly, a fake as can be for was not genuine happiness spread across his face. But a very unenthusiastic and semi-passive aggressive look.

"Ah yeah, I think ya gonna have ta work on that one there hoss,"

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind," Hanzo says shoving his elbow in the cowboy's side as he turns away. "Next to getting to like breakfast food and above enjoying outdated 1980's music,"

"Not liking Guns N' Roses or Bon Jovi is a personal insult to me and music,"

"It is 2076 Jesse," Hanzo snaps at him. "You should feel insulted for listening to 96-year-old music,"

"Well at least I'm not a killjoy," McCree, with his chopstick at the ready, snatches a piece of beef out of the box. All in the means to annoy his companion.

"Oi!" Hanzo snaps at the man for purging his rather unsatisfying food. The idea of Hanzo was going to eat the entirety of the box was another issue entirely, however, he didn't like vultures snagging it away from him. It was the principle of the ordeal.

McCree with a cheeky smirk plays dumb. "Ain't gotta clue what you're fussing about,"

"Dumbass," Hanzo mutters as he takes another rather unenthusiastic bite of Chinese food. Seeing how that bite was worse than the previous, Hanzo hands off to McCree. "Here just take it, if you wanted it,"

"Hogwash. I think whatever cow they got to make this went belly up and rot before putting it into a pan," McCree, who had the taste of bad food from his mouth, grins an honest smile.

"It does taste off," Hanzo giving the man reassuring nod, before pulling the box away from him. Looking down to the container, Hanzo found his appetite diminishing the more he looked at the pile of cold beef. Deicide he had his fill he puts the white box on the nightstand beside the bed. Though the lack of appetite did not affect his lack of words as Hanzo says to McCree. "However, you were the one who stole a piece. I believe this is called karma,"

"I just trying to get under yer skin," McCree says taking another swig of bourbon. "I guess that backfire on me hmm, sweetpea?"

"Despicable," Hanzo says with a board face. He then questions the cowboy who was a bit tipsy judging by the how much of the bourbon whiskey was missing from the bottle. "Then I must ask, why on earth would you want to get under my skin? Because of the music comment or what? I'm not taking it back you know,"

"I find the better question to ask is why not, sweetpea?" McCree wrapped his arm around Hanzo. "Once for the music and two for the show."

"Nani?"

"Haha, how should I put it? I reckon I find ya endearing when you get annoyed by small oddities and what nots.'

"Really," Hanzo says a tad unsure how to take the man's words as either a bad thing or a good thing. "Oddities?"

"Yup," McCree nuzzles against Hanzo before giving an example. "I mean remember the time when you couldn't remember the English word for arrow,"

"Do not start this up again," Hanzo barks. The bridge of his nose crinkles a bit as he remembers the event all too clearly. "That was year ago,"

"But ya kept crowing on and on trying to get me to tell you the word," McCree continues clearly enjoy hearing himself talk. "You kept shaking one of your arrows in front of me. I was dying of laughter before Genji had to rune my fun in telling you because you're going to wring my neck,"

"Jesse," Hanzo calls to the cowboy who was having a ball at Hanzo's expense.

"You wouldn't even talk to me all day, not to mention that whole week," McCree recounts. "You were so mad at me,"

"Jesse,"

"That part wasn't too fun, though," McCree gives a very faint smile. "Ya made it a real lonely week for me. Not like I didn't deserve it, haha,"

"... "

"I remember it like it was yesterday," McCree says leaning his head on Hanzo's shoulder. "Walking up to your house in the rain and knocking on your front door like a wet stray dog I was. You wouldn't even answer it. So I just sat on the front step, for a god knows how long, thinking about how badly I fucked things up. Only for ya to come wake me up because apparently, you weren't even home," McCree gave a weak sigh as his eyes soften at the memory he was recounting. "I was completely wet to the bone, and you were kind hearted enough to invite me in and make me something warm to drink. Though you were still pissed at me,"

"...Jesse," Hanzo calls to him once more and this time catching McCree's attention.

"Eh, sorry sweetpea. I guess I went on a tangent," McCree apologies. "What'cha need?"

Hanzo with an almost sad sounding voice, which he didn't mean it to sound sad, but just happen as he says."I love you," Not leaving enough time for the cowboy to react. Hanzo promptly states after. "Even when you aggravate me to no end or when I am cold to you. Please do not think that I do not care for you,"

"I love you too, but where's this coming from sweetpea?" McCree asks.

"I believe I neglected to tell you that I was just as lonely as you were that week, however, I did not care to admit it at the time," Hanzo mutters. "The idea of not talking to you hurts, but my own misguided judgment tends to blind me," Taking off the cowboy hat, Hanzo looks at it for a moment before simply placing it back on McCree's head. "So please do not take my silence or anger at face value,"

McCree stunned a bit by the words for a second, only to dip his head down. His hat slumps along with it, covering his eyes a bit. A low chuckle came up from his chest and out his nose giving it a winded feel. "How can I?" Before turning to kiss Hanzo McCree says. "I think that's one of the things I love most about you,"

After the quick peck on the lips, Hanzo looks away in thought for only a second. His eyes then strolls back up to meet the others staring at him. No words come to mind as he sighs before giving McCree, this time, a genuine smile. Still, somewhat mopey look to it, but just how his face rested. McCree knew this and so his heart soared at the expression. Leading him to give Hanzo another kiss out of a need to capture that fleeting look.

Soon the sweet moment pass as McCree remember something he wanted to ask, but not before he puts his hand on Hanzo head out of pure need to mess with the man's hair.

"I have been meaning to ask ya somethin," McCree starts out while twisting the strands around his fingers.

"Yes?" Hanzo questions back while he closed his eyes. He was enjoying the somewhat massaging feeling from McCree's fingers.

"Weren't ya reading a book earlier?"

"Yes, I was," Hanzo says and then opens his eyes giving the cowboy a glance. "Why do bring it up?"

McCree ignores the question to ask a better one. "And didn't ya show me your pockets were broke?"

"Again yes, but you…" Hanzo tents up for a moment before falling backward on the bed. He then curses to his misfortune,"Kuso,"

"I thought so because I thought it was kinda strange,"

"It is probably back in the park lying on the ground,"

"Don't worry, I got a solution to yer predicament," McCree says resuming his love. "If you care to hear me out that is,"

"Please enlighten me then,"

"It's simple," McCree grins. "We just gotta go on a second date to the bookstore. Problem solved,"

"Of course you would say that," Hanzo groans with a somewhat amused tone. He shouldn't have expected anything else really. With a big sigh, Hanzo puts his hand upon his forehead. Looking to the old water damaged ceiling and ceiling fan, Hanzo feels the cowboy slump down beside him. "What am I supposed to do with you," Hanzo whispers to himself.

"Watta ya muttering under your breath?" McCree says scooping up Hanzo with his arms and then pulls him closer. "Hmm?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh really, nothing? Nothing at all?" McCree whispers in Hanzo ear before burying his nose into his black hair. McCree then comments aloud, even though it was more to himself."Your hair always smells so good,"

"Maybe 8,"

"8?" McCree questions the oddness of Hanzo's reply. "Watta ya mean by 8?"

"No I believe it was 9," Hanzo corrects himself all while confusing the cowboy further. McCree feels Hanzo shift around a bit in his arms before turning himself right round to face the man. "9 is when they open,"

Giving Hanzo a very confused face before thinking aloud, McCree guess. "Bookstore?"

"And it closes at 8, but on Sundays, it closes at 6," Hanzo informs McCree. "All be gone the first and second week of next month, so next Sunday,"

"Sounds like a date to me," McCree winks. "Next Sunday it is then,"

"Wednesday afternoon for a visit,"

"Naturally," McCree smiles. "As long you got more of those biscuit things,"

"Chinsuko?"

"Yup,"

"Eh fine…" Hanzo gives a sigh before requesting. "And next Monday… you will see me off,"

"Wouldn't dream of missing it, sweetpea,"

"Arigatō,"Hanzo closes his eyes for a moment feeling his cowboy's warm embrace. Before, the idea of laying in this bed was skin crawling, but now it was something to be desired. Only if there was a tall rugged man that he fell for was lying there with him. This is all Hanzo could wish for at the moment. The arrowhead necklace came shooting up in his mind, only for Hanzo to feel like it was outshined by his realization. A realization that seems to happen every time he feels his time was running out. Over and over again that he never seems to remember until it is sprung upon him. That the best gift he could ask for was something intangible. You see, being in his loves presence in such a quiet matter where nothing seems to be happening is truly something marvelous. Even more so, with a realization that this would end eventually made his heart ache for the gift he really wants is time.

However, sad it maybe, he knew that was an impossibility. Though it never stopped him from pretending for a little while longer that this date would never end. Hoping to never have to say good-buy to the man he loved. Yes, for just a little while longer.

 **Author's note*** _Last chapter omg, this took so long. Are you proud of me. It's done. Sorry it took so long, collage is killing me with all the papers im doing. 3: There are going to be more fanfictions at a better pace now, or I hope, cuz I've got my routine down flat now for school. Plus I got some started that I think you'll will love. Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews too, and for giving me the much needed encouragement to write on. I love you all. And thank you again._


End file.
